


Crystal Heart

by Bridgy_Kathleen



Category: Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: Angst, Disney, Drama, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Inspired by Treasure Planet (2002), Kissing, Love, Neck Kissing, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Outer Space, Pirates, Romance, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Space Pirates, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-05-03 07:06:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 43,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14563650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bridgy_Kathleen/pseuds/Bridgy_Kathleen
Summary: As Captain of his own ship and crew, Jim Hawkins is known and trusted, and by some he is feared throughout the Galaxy. When he happens upon a ship of pirates and seizes them, he and his men gather up the stolen goods. Among the treasures they find, there is one chest in particular that holds something, or rather, someone far more valuable than any treasure map, gold coin or ruby: a girl.She harbours a secret so dangerous, and so intriguing, that it could mean the very destruction of the whole galaxy if not kept behind her lips. But what's more, if she hopes to survive that secret must be told.





	1. The Treasure In The Chest

At sixteen Jim Hawkins became part of the Intergalactic Star Academy; at eighteen he graduated; at 20 he helped catch his first pirate ship and turned them all over to the law, returning anything and everything that was stolen. At 22 he was given his own ship and crew and he was free to sail the Etherium; the following year he took down his second pirate ship. He was, if not already, becoming a well respected, loved and feared captain. With his swift moves and determined attitude it appeared no one could stand in his way; nothing could shake him from his course.

And now, at 23 years of age, he has executed his third pirate ship in the most formidable way. With hardly a scratch done to his own ship he makes his way over to the pitiful pirate ship and counts the men who are still alive. "Tie them up well and lock them in cell." He ordered his men as he circled the pirates. Jim then turned to one of his own, an average sized and built middle aged man with dog ears. He was holding with him a quill and journal. Jim said, "Take note of everything you find and hear. I want a full report by tonight. Everything has to be accounted for."  
"Yes, sir!"

Below deck two of Jim's men rallied up the stolen valuables and handed them off for the others to carry back on top of the deck. They were in charge of finding anything dangerous and taking of it if need be. As they were coming to the end, gathering up all the supplies, one chest sat in the farthest corner. At first they tried lifting it, but it was far too heavy. If it was something dangerous they couldn't afford to bring it back on their ship without knowing what was inside first. The two men looked at each other with uncertainty. There was a good chance that there was a bomb inside. The younger of the two took the handle of his gun and hit the lock as hard as he could, trying to break it. It took a few tries but he managed. The duo took a deep breath before opening the chest and they gasped as what they saw before their eyes was not a bomb, but a girl dressed in male clothing. She was sleeping, or rather, she had been heavily medicated to pass out. As she lie there in a fetal possision on top of a tangled mess of close, the men thought about how they would present this to the captain.  
The men reverted back to their senses when they were called upon and closed the door to the chest.  
"What's the hold up?" Said a third man.  
"This chest is too heavy. Help us out with it." Said the oldest of the three.  
The third man eyed the broken lock. "What's inside?" He asked.  
"Help us get it to the captain and you'll find out."

Once the chest was hauled on to Jim's ship, the three men carried the heavy chest with as much grace as they could muster.  
"Hey," said the accountant as he held his quill and journal. "All items must be stowed away below deck. Captains orders. You know this."  
The youngest lad looked down at the accountant and said, "The captain needs to see this."  
The accountant raised a brow. "Well, w-what's inside?"  
"Follow us," the three men said in unison.

The accountant moved in front the men and knocked on the door to the captain's office. "Come in." Came the captains reply. The accountant opened the door for the three men and stepped to the side as they walked in quickly, eager to set the heavy chest down.  
Jim looked up from the pile of papers sitting on his desk as he heard the clunk of the chest hit the floor. He arched a brow. "And what is this? Tell me." His voice was calm, but also demanding.  
The oldest man cocked his head toward the chest. "Come open it up, Captain. You won't believe your eyes."  
Jim stood straight and tall and walked keenly over to the group of men. He lifted the chest open with his boot and peered inside. This time Jim raised both brows "A girl," he said. "No. A young woman." He looked at his men.  
The accountant and the third man to help carry the chest looked just as surprised as Jim.  
"We found her in the way back. One of the very last things we checked. She was locked inside here she was." Said the youngest.  
His older friend then added, "I don't know if she was left to die there, but she definitely wasn't getting out on her own, and I assure you that none of those pirates wanted her found."  
Jim crossed his arms and thought for a moment. "She's asleep? After the all the fighting?"  
"Perhaps she has been given a high dosage of drugs?" The accountant interjected.  
Jim nodded to this. "That makes sense."  
"What should we do with her?" The youngest asked.  
Jim took in a deep breath and slowly let it out; he rubbed his chin. "Leave her here for now. I don't want to raise anymore suspicion. I'll inform the rest of the crew tonight once everything has settled down. For now, get her out of there and lay her on the sofa. Make sure she is comfortable. I will have the doctor look at her as soon as he can." He looked to the accountant. "Are all of the papers, books, and journals accounted for from the pirate ship, Phillip?"  
The account nodded. "Yes, sir. I will have the men send them up to you straight away."  
Jim waved a dismissive hand. "No,"  
Phillip was confused. "No?"  
Jim looked at his four men. "The lot of you will personally bring all books, papers and journals to me here. As I said, I will explain everything to the crew later tonight. That will give me time to look over everything and find out why the pirates had her on their ship." He dismissed them and they left the office to retrieve what he had asked for. He looked down at the young lady who seemed to be sleeping peacefully on his sofa. She was human, just like him.

Author's note: This will be a mature story. There will be lots of violence and sex (the good shit). Stay tuned for the goodies.


	2. Iris

The ship had been at ease for a few hours before the girl finally came to. Most of the men had retired to the lower deck and lay comfortably in their hammocks.   
When she opened here eyes, her vision hazy at first, she tried to make sense of where she was. At last, when she could see clearly an uncertainty sparked in her. She was not on the same boat she saw last before closing her eyes. How long had she been asleep? Why was she alone? Various questions swam about her mind.   
When she sat up she patted her body to make sure nothing was missing from her person.   
Curious now, she stood up, the smooth wooden floor felt nice under her bare feet. She walked over to a window and peered out. It was late in the night which brought her to a chill. Thankfully there was a small fire on the opposite side of the room. The girl carefully made her way to the fire to warm herself; she didn't want to make a sound. Just then her stomach growled and she couldn't remember the last time she ate.

Suddenly, the handle twisted, a soft click sounding as if being unlocked.   
With her heart beating at a faster pace the girl clutched the baggy dark blue jacket around herself more securely. Her eyes were glued to the door as it slowly opened.  
Jim walked in with a tray of food and the girl wondered if he had brought it for her for himself. When he saw her standing by the fire, pleasantly surprised that she was awake, Jim closed the door with his foot and slowly walked over to his desk where set the food down. "For you," he said.  
The girl looked at him and then at the food and then back at Jim. It was clear that she was not sure of his intentions.   
Who is this man, she thought. Why am I here?  
"You probably have a lot questions," Jim started. He motioned her to take a seat and eat. Jim sat down, too, glad that the girl was cooperating so well. Although He was not too surprised. He figured she might have been threatened on the last ship if she did not comply with the pirates. He held back a grimace as the thought of what they might have done to her ran across his mind.  
The girl wasted no time to start eating. She grabbed the chicken leg and chowed down.   
Jim waited till she was nearly done to start talking. "What's your name?"  
The girl stopped in mid-chew as he asked her this. She looked over at him and wiped her mouth with the sleeve over her jacket and then finished chewing. She said nothing.

Jim sat more comfortably in his chair and stared at her. In the dimly litted room he could still see the dirt on her. Her creamy dark complexion failed to work as a camoflauge for said dirt.  
As she licked her fingers clean she slid the empty plate forward, burping, but it would seem she did not mean to and raised a hand to her mouth.  
Jim grinned at this; he didn't mind. "My name is Jim Hawkins. Can you tell me your name?" He asked again.  
And surely, with enough patients, the girl answered him in a soft toned voice. "Iris," she ran her fingers through her hair a few times trying to get the parts that were going rouge to stay down. Her efforts were in vain. Until she was able to properly clean and groom herself, her short unkempt hair would remain the same. It rested just below her chin. Curls were going everywhere.  
Jim imagined that her hair was a far more vibrant color than that of the dark auburn he was seeing now with the dim light of the fire. And her eyes he noticed were a bright hazel color.  
"Its nice to meet you, Iris. And welcome to my ship. You don't have to worry about pirates anymore."  
Iris continued to stare at Jim. "Did you kill them?"  
"Most of them." Jim answered her.  
"Where are the rest?"  
"In their cells below deck. They will be tried for their piracy when we return."  
There a small pause before Iris said, "Where are we be returning to?"  
"Montressor. Perhaps you will be able to find someone there that you know."  
Iris shook her head. "That's not possible."  
Jim cocked his head to the side and asked, "Why not?"  
"I don't know anyone from there."  
Jim took a breath, trying to find a way to help her. She didn't seem dangerous. He figured she was kidnapped, in the wrong place at the wrong time, but he would wait for her to tell him exactly what happened.   
"Where are you from then? Maybe I can take you there, or perhaps someone else that I know and trust?"  
Irish shook her head again.  
"Why not?" Jim wanted to know.  
"It's just as difficult to reach my home as it is to leave it."  
Jim said nothing, hoping she would continue. And she did.  
"The place where I am from is covered in a crazed storm made up of crystals on the edge of the atmosphere. To simply fly through it would mean a great deal of loss and possibly death."  
"The Coral Galaxy." Jim said at last. "You're right, its extremely difficult to reach. So how is it that you came to be here?"  
Iris was quiet for a moment, and then she said, "I don't know. When I came to I learned of my kidnapping and the sudden danger I was in. I don't know how those pirates reached my home and I don't know why." She sighed. "I do know one thing, though, and that is I must return home as soon as I can."  
"That's completely understandable. You want to get back to your family, I get that. However, that may take some time."  
Iris looked grim all of a sudden as she looked down at her hands resting on her lap. "Time is not on my--our side." She quickly corrected herself.   
Jim said nothing to this at first and stood up to stoke the fire. "What do you mean by that?"  
Iris looked over at him and said, "I don't know. It is just a feeling I have."  
Once he finished stoking the fire Jim walked over to Iris who was still sitting and picked up her plate. "I'll help you in any way that I can, but in order for me to do that you must be honest with me."  
Iris nodded once.  
"And you have my word when I say you are safe on my ship. No one will give you trouble." He held his hand out for her to take. "You have my word." And they shook hands on it.


	3. The Secret In The Cell

The following morning as Jim entered his office he had with him a bowl of fruit, but as he looked about the room Iris was nowhere to be seen.   
The chest she arrived in sat next to the sofa, so to see if she had retreated there he set the food down on his desk again and opened the chest. Empty. He closed the chest and thought for a moment. There wasn't very many places for her to hide in here, so where could she have gone.  
As Jim turned back around he noticed the bowl was gone. Ah hah, he thought, and walk around his desk. He moved the chair over and got down on his hands and knees.   
There was Iris, hiding under his desk and eating the fruit he brought for her.   
Jim smiled. "There you are. Good morning."  
Iris said nothing and popped a green grape in her mouth.  _Munch~ Munch~_  
Jim was about to question why she chose to stay under there, but he soon realized that she might have felt safer being away from anyones view. He positioned himself on his bottom and sat cross legged. He rubbed his bearded chin for a moment and then asked, "Are you going to stay under there forever?"  
Iris shrugged.  
"Hmm. You were so talkative last night. What's the matter?"  
Iris took a large bite out of a plum. "Everything," she said with a full mouth.  
Now that it was day and there was more light in the room Jim could see her better. She was still dirty and he knew she would have to wash up eventually and be given clean clothes, although there was no one her size to be given a fresh, clean set of clothes. Finally Jim spoke after a moment of silence. "There is a favor I need to ask of you."  
Before answering again Iris licked some juice sliding off her lips. "What is it?"  
"None of the pirates will give me their names, as is to be expected. I was wondering if you give them to me."  
Iris nodded slowly.  
"Good," said Jim feeling better about the situation. "When you feel up to it there are writing utensils for you to use on the desk." He started to stand but stopped half way, kneeling on one leg and his arm resting on the top of the desk. He continued to look down at Iris. "Those pirates didn't hurt you, did they?"  
"Define hurt."  
Jim cleared his throat. "They didn't...touch you, did they?"  
Iris looked embarrassed now. "No. Why do you ask?"  
"Well, if they did," Jim started, "that would be held against them during trial."  
"Oh," she said. "No, they didn't hurt me in that way." She then looked hopeful and she looked to Jim with eagerness. "Was there anyone else on the ship who was rescued?"  
Jim shook his head. "No. You were the only one we found."  
A look of defeat swallowed Iris's face.  
A bit worried now Jim asked, "Iris, were there others like you on the ship?"  
She nodded.  
Jim cursed under his breath. He was about to say more on the matter but a whistle sounded, distracting him. "I'll return as soon as I can. Don't forget to write down those names."

Iris did not move until she heard the lock on the door click. She crawled out from under the desk and stood up, stretching. She took this opportunity to snoop around and she started by trying to open the drawers to the desk. Of course they were all but locked, so she moved over to what looked like an armoire but that too was locked. She sighed, wondering what to do with her time.   
After a moment of aimlessly wandering the room she plopped down on the sofa and pulled her shirt down a bit. There, resting between her breasts was a shimmering white crystal. She rubbed it gingerly.   
The crystal wasn't jewellery for there was no chain. It wasn't a tattoo for it had weight and definition to it. It was a real crystal etched into her chest.   
She pulled her shirt back up and closed her eyes. She was exhausted. Ever since she woke up she wasn't able to get back to sleep. And no matter how much she wanted to she could not, because every time she tried the screams of her loved ones echoed in her mind. Iris could see them getting further and further away from her. She was being split apart from them. Her heart, it ached. It hurt so bad being away from them.   
She opened her eyes at last, sobbing quietly. Iris didn't want anyone to hear her. Being alone was the best remedy for her.   
There was no certainty if she would ever see her home again, but she knew that if she did not at least try she would eventually feel guilty.   
Iris didnt know Jim and she definitely did not know his crew. How could she possibly ask for his help and put him in such danger? He was a stranger to her; kind, yes, but still a stranger.   
She remembered him speaking of a placed called Montressor. Maybe the others who were kidnapped like her would be there.

After a few passing moments Iris stood up and walked over to the desk. She sat in the comfy chair and slid herself closer to the desk. She grabbed the quill and dipped it in ink, dabbing the end to get the excess ink off.   
She started writing down names that she heard the most and went from there. Once she was done she had a list of ten names. There was definitely more pirates than that, but for the time being that's all she could remember.   
Iris slumped back in the chair and spun around a few times but stopped before making herself sick. She stuffed her hands on her pants pockets and felt something on the right side. From her pocket she pulled out a red bandana. Tears formed at the corners of her eyes. The bandana was precious to her. It belonged to a friend. She didn't know him for very long, but he was kind to her. He was the reason none of the pirates took advantage of her. "Silver,"

The light in the room shifted as it became midday. The sun was bright and it left rays of warmth on Iris's body. She looked down at her hands and saw the dirt. At that point she took off her jacket and rolled up her sleeves; she was filthy and she wondered how Jim never made a comment about it. She smelt herself but was spared from that fear.

Just as Iris was getting impatient the door swung open. When she saw that it was someone different this time she dived under the desk, unfortunately she did not move quickly enough.  
"The Captain has ordered me to bring you some fresh clothes." He set the neatly folded pile of clothes on the desk. When Iris did not respond he leaned over the desk some. "My name is Phillip. The Captain has told me a bit about you already." He paused. "Its alright, you can come out." Phillip heard her soft shuffles and saw her head pop out from behind the desk.   
When Iris turned to look at him her mouth gaped open and her eyes went wide.  
"What's the matter?" Phillip asked her. "Never seen such big ears and a noes before?"  
That was beside the point. Iris had never seen his species before! She saw many kinds on the pirate ship, but a man who looked like a dog was a first for her. Iris then tried to control her manners and blinked a few times, closing her mouth. "Thank you..."She said quietly as she reached for the pile of clothes.  
Phillip nodded. "You're welcome, little lady. Once you pick out some fresh clothes either the Captain or myself will escort you to the showers."  
Iris leaned her head to one side. "Showers," she said in question. She'd never heard of a shower before. Where she was from you washed up in the ocean a lake, or a pond; or when it rained you would wash the dirt from your skin that way.

Once Phillip left Iris started going through the clothes. Most of them were too big for her and the others were oddly shaped.   
A minute passed and the door opened up again, this time it was Jim.  
"I see Phillip came by already." He walked over to where she was standing and set a pair of boots down with grey socks. "These were the smallest pair of boots I could find. I really hope they fit you." He then saw the tangled mess of clothes on the desk and her holding some and said, "Finished picking out something to wear? Good." He started making his way to the door and motioned Iris to follow him.   
Iris grabbed the boots and socks and followed after Jim.

The air outside was nice. There was a small breeze and it smelt fresh.   
As Jim led her below deck she managed to scan the top, eyeing those around her. There were at least twenty of them, most of them different species. Not one looked like her and Jim.   
Jim led Iris past the room filled with hammocks and opened a back door. Inside were three long pipes sticking up with a circular base at the top with tiny holes in it.   
Is this a shower, thought Iris.  
"This is the shower room," and like that her question was answered. "Soap is already there to be used. You can set your clothes over there," he pointed to one side of the room where racks were placed. "When you finish just leave your dirty clothes here." Jim left her then and Iris placed her clothes on one of the racks. She stripped naked, feeling a bit cold now, and walked over to one of the showers. Wait, she thought, how do you turn these on? Her hands fumbled around as she gently turned a cold metal handle outward. Water instantly came shooting out, scaring her as it hit her square in the chest. She ran from the shower at first, cowaring in a corner, but soon emerged and reached out one arm to test the water. It was warm and no longer seemed so scary. Iris allowed herself to go under the showerhead. She could see the dirt coming off her body and into the drain.   
Near the handle was a tiny platform and the soap rested on it. Iris had never heard of soap either, but she grabbed it nonetheless, almost dropping it in the process because of it's slippery texture and sniffed it. It smelt like honey and vanilla. She smiled. It reminded her of her mothers baking.  
Iris waisted no time lathering her body in it. This was first best thing she had encountered since being away from home.

Once she finished she walked back to the rack and dried herself off with a towel. She took the bandages that kept her breasts in place and put those back on. She then took the clean white shirt she had picked out and buttoned it nearly to the top, leaving two buttons loose. The pants came next. They were too long so she rolled them up. Thankfully they fitted around her waist just fine. Lastly she put on the socks and boots. She had never worn socks or boots, but she learned how to put them by watching the others.  
On her home planet the weather was tropical, never cold, unless a storm came and only then did it get a bit chilly. She had always gone barefoot with the exception of wearing sandals made out of leaves and straw.

Iris left the shower room and was making her way pass the hammocks again when Jim met her half way. He had with him the list of names.   
"Iris I need your help again." His face almost looked apologetic for asking so many favors of her, but he soon smiled, admiring her freckles he had otherwise missed underneath all that dirt. "The pirates are stubborn by nature and even with this list no one will come forward. Could you point them out for me?"  
Iris said nothing but she answered him with a nod.  
She followed him to the cells where they met Phillip. He was sitting at a small writing desk. They walked passed him and stood where the pirates were kept in their cells.   
Iris scanned the cells quickly, trying to find two familiar faces, but they were not in the crowd and she was thankful for that.  
Jim started calling off names and Iris pointed. Everyone was accounted for besides one: Barlow, the one responsible for her kidnapping. Maybe he was dead? She hoped so.

Phillip called Jim over for a second and they discussed the names in private. Iris was left to look down at all the men who gave her and the people she knew so much hell. She was glad they were all locked up now.  
And then, quite suddenly, she felt someone touch the ends of her hair. She spun around quickly and saw one of the pirates reaching out to her. He had similarities to that of a snake.  
"You think you're safe?" He whispered so that only she could hear. "Leland and Silver aren't around to protect you anymore." He grinned, showing his yellow stained sharp teeth. "You're our prize, do you hear me, bitch?"  
"Hey!" Jim yelled and ran over to Iris.  
The snake man retreated far back in his cell.  
"Did he say something to you?" Jim wanted to know.  
Iris stood still, staring at the pitiful snake man. Finally she shook her head. "No."


	4. Memories

_On a planet covered in colors of green and blue with specs of other bright colors, and waterfalls the size of some of its tallest mountains, was home to a small group of natives._   
_The forests ran deep and so did the rivers. Everything here flowed with perfect grace that if one were to stand still long enough you'd think time had stopped._   
_A little girl was playing in the forest, throwing rocks with her sling shot and climbing trees, jumping off large stones and hiding in the tall grass. She was almost naked with the exception of the feathered necklace she wore and the leaf sewn skirt. Her hair was long with tiny braids; her young, innocent hazel eyes looking out at the world with curiosity until suddenly something came through the sky with a loud bang. She looked up in the direction where she heard it and ran._   
_As she came to the edge of the forest she saw a strange contraption shaped like a boat, but this boat was falling from the sky and its sails looked like yellow-gold scales._   
_The flying boat landed with a loud noise and slid a few hundred yards before stopping._   
_For some reason the little girl was not afraid and she stepped out from the shadows of the forest and into the light where she now stood in a field of pale purple flowers._   
_Smoke was rising from the boat and it gave off an odd smell. The little girl did not mind this though and walked closer. As she neared the boat she noticed someone struggling to get up. It was man and he was cursing something fierce as he threw off his coat. It was on fire and he stomped on it to stop it from spreading._   
_It was a moment before the man noticed the little girl standing a few feet from him. Shocked, and happy to not be alone, the man smiled at her._   
_"Hi there."_   
_The little girl did not speak his tongue, though, and gave him an odd look. Of course, at that time the man did not know this and he continued speaking to the little girl. "What's your name, kiddo? You can call me Leland." And then he said, "Can you tell me where I am?"_

Iris leaned against the wooden ledge of the ship, her chin resting on her palm. She was looking out to the distance; a moon shaped spaceport was in view. Instead of thinking of what she should do next once getting off the ship (if she was able to), she was thinking about the past.   
Everyone around her was busy getting things ready to dock the port. She ignored most of the noise. Most.

With some effort Iris pulled her gaze away and turned to look at all the busy people. Jim was standing at the helm giving out orders. Phillip was standing next to him but soon walked off to talk with a few others.    
Iris had known Jim for three days now and his attitude toward her never changed. He made sure she was comfortable and had plenty to eat, and he kept his word on keeping her from harm. She wanted to thank him, so she made her way up the steps and stood about a foot away from him. She wasn't sure how to approach him. This was her first time saying something to him first. "Umm..." Her voice was quiet. "I...ummm..." She tried again but her voice was muffled by the sound of others talking.  
Finally, she closed the gape between them a little more and tugged on his jacket.   
Jim turned his head back some to look at her. "Yes, Iris?"  
"Thank you," she said. "For everything."   
Jim smiled. "You're welcome." He turned his head back around.   
Iris joined him at his side and looked down at everyone.   
"Have you given any thought as to what you will do when we get to the spaceport?" Jim asked her.  
Iris shook her head. "No."  
Jim tapped the helm with his finger and shifted some of his weight to one side. "Don't worry, we'll think of something."  
Taken aback Iris said, "We," she said in question and tucked her hair behind her ears, trying to keep it out of her face.  
Jim glanced down at her for a second, but then took a double take. Her ears were slightly pointed at the top, and her earlobes showed signs of having been pierced. "I had a feeling you wouldn't know where to go, so I'm taking you to Montressor with me. I hope you don't mind."  
Iris shook her head.  
"However," Jim said, "you will have tell me more about you. That's the only way I can really help you."  
Iris nodded to this. All she had told Jim was that she was kidnapped along with a few others; her name and age (19) and that she came from the Coral Galaxy.   
"Look," said Jim. "We're almost there."

When they landed Iris watched the pirates be taken away one by one by the police. She was glade to be rid of them. Having them kept under her feet made her feel uneasy.   
Iris and Jim were the last to get off the ship. They had to stay behind and wait for everyone else and make sure all things were accounted for.   
This was Iris's first time being off a ship in whole month, although it felt longer to her. She was amazed by the structure of the buildings and even enjoyed some of the music that was being played in the streets.  
To keep herself close to Jim she clutched on the sleeve of his jacket and wouldn't let go until they were away from the crowd.   
They came upon what looked like an egg shaped shuttle with windows. It was ten feet in length and six feet in width. A robotic policeman stood near as if waiting for them.  
"Captain James Pleiades Hawkins." Said the robotic policeman.   
Iris looked at it, eyes wide.   
"Just in time," said Jim. He then looked back at Iris and offered his hand to her to help her inside the shuttle. "Shall we?"

The interior was white with the exception of the floor being a grey color and the ceiling having a window so one could look up at the sky. The seats were soft, cushioned with a tick foam, and so was the back, allowing anyone to lean on it without hurting their back.   
The shuttle was also air tight so when the doors closed the noise outside had vanished.   
"Monstressor mining bay drop off." Jim said to an unknown source. The shuttle complied and started moving on its own. "It will take about twenty minutes to get there, so sit tight and try to relax."  
Even though Iris knew they were moving, to her it felt like they were sitting still, that's how smoothly the shuttle flew.  
The stillness was making Iris's eyelids feel heavy, trying so hard to keep them open, but alas sleep overcame her.

_The little girl led the man who called himself Leland into the forest by hand. His hands were so much bigger than hers that she pulled him along by grasping two of his fingers._   
_He asked her questions from time to time but she never answered. And then, she stopped. A duzen men wearing masks made out animal skin, bones and feathers popped out from behind the trees._   
_The man named Leland pulled his hand away from the little girl and looked at the men, frightened._   
_The little girl looked back at him, confused. Surely this man had nothing to worry about, for she knew the men in the masks well._   
_A voice boomed and the little girl turned to see the man standing in front of her now: her father and also the chief of their tribe. He spoke to her in their native tongue. They exchanged a few words and then the chief looked at his men and ordered them back to the village._   
_Leland, the little girl and the rest started walking again. Leland wasn't sure what he had gotten himself into but when the little girl looked back and smiled at him, he somehow knew that everything would be just fine._

Iris slowly opened her eyes. She was still in the shuttle.   
It slowly came to her knowledge that she was leaning against Jim. She must have slumped over while she slept and used his arm as a cushion.   
"Did you have a nice nap?" Jim asked her.  
Iris quickly straightened herself out. She didn't say anything.  
"We're almost there." He told her.  
Iris looked out the window, her hands pressed against the cool glass. She saw houses not far away, all lit up with lanterns. There were dirt roads going this way and that, allowing a person to walk wherever they pleased. The colors were dull and grim, save for a large garden that rested up ahead on a hill with a building standing next it and a sign on it that read: The Benbow Inn.


	5. Montressor

The door to the shuttle opened and a cool breeze was let in. Jim got off first, holding his hand out for Iris to take it.  
Once she stepped outside she was met by more buildings and streets. There was a small market up ahead and they were walking towards it.  
The people they past paid no mind to Iris but almost everyone said hello to Jim. Iris looked up at his broad shoulders as she walked behind him. The Captain is very well liked here, thought Iris. I hope everyone here will like me too.   
As they walked through the market Jim stopped at a stand where a crossbreed of a man and a cat sat. He was selling gadgets that Iris idea never seen before. When Jim picked up a shiny metal object no bigger than his palm it reminded Iris of something she had forgotten so long ago.

_The little girl stood in the field of flowers where she first met her new friend. He was working on the boat he had crashed while coming here._  
_"_ _This is a screwdriver. You put it in here so these two parts connect. See?" Said Leland to his new little friend._  
_The little girl still couldn't understand him that well, but she enjoyed whatever it was he was doing nonetheless. "Screwdriver." She said in broken English._  
_Leland smiled, holding back a laugh. "Yeah, good job, kiddo!"_  
_The little girl smiled back at him. "Kiddo,"_

"My house is just up ahead." Said jim.  
Iris broke from her trance and hurried up alongside Jim.   
When they reached his home Iris looked up at the 'Benbow Inn' sign. It was much bigger now seeing how she was so far away before. She felt like the sign would fall off from where it hung, but of course she had nothing to worry about.  
Before Jim could reach the door it swung open, nearly hitting him. He took a step back, accidently bumping into Iris in the process. "Whoa! Sorry, Iris."  
Iris wasn't sure what to say. She was startled and then she looked ahead of Jim and saw a woman who looked like a lioness. She was dressed in a blue and white and gold uniform.  
Jim caught her staring and looked back to the door. "Kate?"  
"Jim, you're back." She said.  
"What are you doing here?"  
Kate was quick to answer. "Lets talk inside."  
Jim didn't seem up to it but he went along with it anyway.  
Once inside the inn was packed. An older woman and a robot were busy serving everyone food. When the older woman saw Jim she stopped what she was doing and ran to give him a hug.   
"Jim! I'm so happy to see you. How was the voyage?"  
Jim gave her a generous smile. "Hi, mom. The voyage went well. Very little casualties on my end."  
Jim's mother was very pleased to hear this.  
Right at that tender moment someone called out for service; the robot was busy with someone else.   
"We'll talk later." She said and ran off.  
Kate turned to Jim. "Can we talk some place more private?" She asked.  
Jim nodded. "In the kitchen."  
Iris wasn't sure what to do so she continued to follow Jim and this woman named Kate.  
Kate stopped suddenly, finally noticing Iris. "Who is she?"  
Jim looked back at Iris and then turned to face Kate again. "Her name is Iris. I rescued her from pirates. She has no place to go at the moment so I'm trying to help her."  
Kate raised a brow. "People like her go to the facilities or head quaters once off the ship. Why is she still with you?"  
"I have my reasons. Now, lets talk." Before heading into the kitchen Jim told Iris to stay where she was.

Iris did exactly as Jim told her. However, she felt so out of place. No one was looking at her but she could definitely tell she was different. Even Jim's mom and the robot were too busy to notice a lone girl standing in a corner.  
Inaudible talking filled the large room; the smell if food made Iris's stomach grumble.just when she thought she couldn't stand still any longer Jim and Kate stepped out.   
Kate walked by Iris quickly and out there door. There was no goodbye, just an awkward silence in the room that wasn't exactly...silent.  
Finally, Jim cleared his throat and motioned his head in the direction in which he was already walking.   
Iris followed suit and sat down at a table sitting next to a window; Jim took a seat across from her.   
"JIMMY!" The robot happily walked up to the table, his blue eyes flashed. "You're back! Ah, that's great!" The circle on his chest opened up and out popped a cake.  
Iris jumped back in her seat when she saw this.  
"Hey, Ben. Its nice to see you too." He smiled.  
Ben placed the plate with the slice of cake on it on the table and handed Jim a fork.   
"Chocolate is still your favorite right?" Ben asked.  
Jim nodded as he took a bite. After swallowing he said, "Can you get a second plate for her?"  
It was at that moment that Ben finally noticed Iris. "Oh! A new friend! What a pleasure it is to meet ya!" He stuck his hand out to her fast.  
Iris tried to lean even further back but the back of the chair stopped her from doing so. She slowly reached up to take Ben's hand but when he clasped her tiny fingers he shook her hand at an uncomfortable speed. Iris was quick to take her hand back and hold it hostage from him.   
I'm never shaking his hand again, she thought.  
"I'll be out with that cake!" Said Ben as he retreated to the kitchen.  
Jim's mom was still busy with other customers and wasn't able to come over yet.  
Ben was quick to return and handed Iris her chocolate cake. "Enjoy!" He said and ran off to help others.

Iris picked up her fork and cut a piece of her cake. When she took her first bite a tingling feeling filled her mouth. Her eyes went wide and her cheeks flushed. It was really good! She had never ate something so sweet in her life.  
Jim laughed a little when he saw the expression on her face. "I take it you like it."  
For the first time Iris smiled at him and she helped herself to the rest of the cake.

As Jim and Iris finished up their cake the people in the Inn were dispersing, leaving their tables and heading out the door. The older woman serving food looked a lot like Jim and Iris guessed that it was his mother. She was just finishing up with picking up all the dirty dishes and having Ben clean them. It was then that she noticed Iris and grabbed a chair to sit at the table.   
"Ah," she took a breath. "Its nice to be able to sit down." She patted Jim's hand, welcoming him home. "Its nice to have you back." She then looked at Iris. She smiled. "Hello. Are you new at the academy?" She asked. "By the way, my name is Sarah. I'm also Jim's mother."  
Jim spoke for Iris. "She's not a part of the academy. I rescued her from pirates."  
Sarah looked shocked. "Pirates?! Goodness." She looked to Iris. "Its good to have you here...what's your name?"  
"I'm Iris."  
"Its nice to meet you." Said Sarah. A thought then dawned on her. "Wait a minute, I thought refugees, or those seeking help from pirates, went to head quarters. What is she doing here, Jim?"   
At that moment Jim wished he had more cake to shove in his mouth. "I'm tired." He admitted honestly. "I'll take her there tomorrow."  
Even though it was barely noon, Sarah knew of the struggles captains endured. "Very well," she said. "Are you still hungry? I can make you something to eat; Iris too."  
Naturally, Jim could not refuse the offer, and Iris's stomach growled.

That night Iris was given a guest bedroom. Sarah was in the room with her.  
"Here is a nightgown and some clean clothes for tomorrow." She sighed. "Since putting on a few pounds in the last year I haven't worn these clothes for a long time. I think they will do you more good than me. Its better than walking around in what you have now."  
Iris looked down at the baggy shirt that fit her awkwardly in some places and the pants managed to find a way to unfold every so often and she would be forced to roll them back up.   
"Right then," said Sarah resting her hands on her hips. "I'll leave you to it. Goodnight." And she left the room.  
Iris stood there and looked about the room. Pictures were hanging on the wall, there was a dresser decorated with nick-knacks and a brown and grey rug on the wooden floor. The bed was twin size with a quilted blanket and feather filled pillow. Iris took off her close and reached for the nightgown. It was made out of a breathable cotton material, reaching almost to her ankles, and the sleeves seemed a bit too long as well, but that bothered Iris none. Still, she wondered why these people wore so much clothing. Surely it was a bother to have to take so many layers off everyday. And to walk around feeling so confined must have been a pain. Or perhaps they were all so used it that they never noticed? But to Iris, she noticed. She wasn't used to all this. She found it bothersome, but alas she did as she was told. This was a place unknown to her. She didn't know these peoples customs or their rules.

When she finished putting on her nightgown she gazed at herself in the body length mirror. She almost laughed. She thought she looked a bit ridiculous but mayhaps this was how it was suppose to look.   
Suddenly, a knock came to the door and she jumped at the sound.  
"You asleep, Iris?" It was Jim.  
Iris opened the door and saw that he was dressed more casual. He ditched his captains jacket, put on more comfortable pants and got rid of his belt in the process. "I just wanted to check up on you." As he said this his automatically adverting his eyes to her chest; Iris's breasts slightly showing through the thin material. The color in his cheeks changing to pale pink. It was then that he quickly looked at her face, trying to not make it seem obvious as to where his eyes were peering. Come to think of it, there was something else hiding underneath her nightgown. It looked like a jewel, but there was nothing around her neck indicating it to be a necklace, so he quickly dismissed the thought.  
"I'm fine." She said. "Thank you."  
"That's good." Jim leaned his hand up against the door frame and tapped his finger. "Is there anything you want to tell me before we go to head quarters tomorrow? Anything I should know before hand?"  
Iris thought for a moment. "When I told you that there were others like me I was telling the truth. They all got sick with a terrible fever and died. I'm the only one who survived."  
Jim moved his hand away from the door frame and stood up straight now. "I'm sorry to hear that, Iris."  
Iris sighed. "Perhaps it was for the best? However, I'm not sure I can say the same for myself."  
Jim crossed his arms. "Why do you say that? What's wrong?"  
A somber smile appeared on her face. "I'm sorry, Captain, but I'm tired and not thinking clearly. Goodnight."  
Jim was thrown off by this. "Uh, yeah. Goodnight. By the way, Just call me Jim."  
"Alright. Goodnight, Jim." She closed the door.

The next morning Iris awoke to the sound of soft chatter below. She sat up slowly and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. The bed was so comfortable that she didn't want to get up and face the day, but she knew the importance that today would bring. Wherever Jim was taking her it was crucial for her to be there. There was no way for her to refuse. Perhaps going would result in her finding a way home.  
She stretched before getting dressed. The dress Sarah left for her was a white lace dress, but there was something else to go along with it: a shift and a corset; none of these she knew how to put on. More layers, she thought. What a hassle.  
It was then a knock came to the door and Sarah called out. "Iris are you awake? Can I come in?"   
"Yes," Iris answered her.  
Sarah came in and closed the door. She saw Iris holding the dress in her hands. "Do you need help with that?"  
Iris looked at the layered mess and then back at Sarah. She nodded.  
Sarah chuckled softly. "Alright. Lets get that nightgown off then." Sarah was about to help her take it off but Iris stepped back suddenly. "Oh, I understand. You're shy. Its okay, I won't look. Here," she said. Put this on first." She handed Iris the shift and then turned around so that she could change.  
Iris was quick about changing. It wasn't that she was shy about another woman seeing her naked (in her home village the woman often bathed together whether is was in the lake or hot spring) it was the fact that the crystal on her chest would be well exposed and she didn't want that happening. "Done," she said as she finished.  
Sarah turned back around and helped her put on the corset. It was a pale pink silky material with two sturdy white strings to tie it altogether. Thankfully Sarah made sure not to make it too tight. And lastly came the dress. The sleeves were quarter length with frills at the edges. The bottom of the dress reached to her ankles but the ends were spared from more frills. And to finish the look of the dress Sarah tied a pink silk sash around her waist and formed it into a bow.  
"Oh dear," said looking down at Iris's feet. "You forgot to put on your stockings. I guess I'm partly to blame for that." She grabbed the black stockings hanging off the back side of the chair helped Iris put them on. It was difficult for her to bend forward in a corset so Sarah did most of the work. And to help keep the stockings up she tied a ribbon around each thigh to help hold them in place.   
Iris was nearly done getting dressed and already she was starting to over heat.   
"I hope these fit you." Sarah grabbed a pair of black boots sitting off to the side and put them on Iris. They were a bit of a tight snug, but they would have to do for now. Finally, Sarah stood up and smoothed out the wrinkles on her apron. "I have to head back downstairs. I'm sure Ben is having a hard time keeping the food going. Him down there waiting for you also. Take your time though. No need to rush." She hurried out of the room without another word.

Iris stood, feeling the pressure of the boots tighten around her feet and she wondered just how long she would be able to undergo such menial torture that would soon grow.  
As she decended downstairs to meet with Jim, the quiet chatter she heard once before grew in volume and once again she was met by a swarm of hungry people awaiting their breakfast.  
Jim was just finishing up eating his toast when he saw Iris standing at the base of the steps. He took one last drink of his coffee before standing up and grabbed with him a croissant. "This is for you." He handed it to Iris.  
Iris sniffed it before taking a bite. The inside of her mouth tingled.  
"Do you like it?" Jim asked.  
Iris nodded quickly.  
Jim chuckled softly. "Good. Let's get going then." He opened the door and let Iris through first. 

Once outside Iris was glad to have been dressed in so many layers. The wind was chilly.  
"This way." Jim said as he made his way in front of her and walked down the stairs. Iris was quick to follow after him and he led her to a strange bulky metal object. Jim hopped on to what looked like a motor bike, and when he turned it on it effortessly floated a few inches off the ground. "What wrong? Have you never seen a hover bike?" Irish shook her head. Jimguessed that he shouldn't be surprised. "Get on back. Don't worry, its safe. I promise."  
"Promise...?" Iris said more to herself than to Jim. 

 _"Come on," said Leland. "You're never going to get stronger if you don't try."_  
The girl wasn't so sure about this. "I don't want to hurt you." Her English had gotten better but it was still hard to understand her at times, and certain words she didn't know how to pronounce.  
Leland laughed. "You won't hurt me. I promise."  
The little girl nodded once and swung her fist with all her might, hitting Leland in the shoulder. DOINK~  
Lelands's shoulder stung just a bit, but the pain quickly fadded. "You did it." Leland ruffled her hair.  
"Stop it!" she whined. "No touch hair, Leland!" But Leland just laughed even more.  


"Are you you getting on?" said Jim.  
"Oh," Iris came back to her senses. "Yes." At first she tried getting on by sitting the way Jim was, but her dressed would not permit her to so, so she sat with both legs hanging off the same side.   
"Hold on tight." Said Jim as he pressed a few more buttons. A golden scale-like shield formed around them and at that moment they took off.   
Iris wrapped her arms around Jim's waist tightly, afraid she might fall off. But of course she had nothing to worry about because somehow she knew Jim would never let such a thing happen to her.

As they made their way further into town the more houses and buildings showed up and the roads soon became stone rather than the usual dirt path.   
Jim parked his hover-bike over a circular metal contraption. Helped Iris off and after a few seconds the metal contraption latched on to Jim's hover-bike. "There," he said. "Now no one can steal it. Let's get going."

The town was bustling with life and Iris found it hard to keep up with Jim considering the uncomfortable pintch her toes were putting up with. She grabbed on to the sleeve of his jacket and held on tight. But what Jim did next surprised her: he pulled her hand away from his sleeve and grasped her hand with his. She blushed, staring down at their tangled fingers. What was this strange feeling swelling up inside her? Before she had time to contemplate her thoughts they had arrived at their destination: head quaters.

Everyone seemed to know Jim and waved to him as they walked by. Is the Captain really this popluar, thought Iris. She would soon find out just how high his ranking was as they walked into a room carefully decorated in banners of many colors. A table sat in the middle of the room with chairs lined in silver and gold. A rich red and gold colored rug lay rolled out before them, following the small set of marble covered stairs. 

Iris noticed one familiar face and that was Jim's friend from the other day; Kate. And then there was a man who resembled a lion and Iris guessed that he must have been Kate's father. Their resemblance to each other was too obvious not to see it. Lastely there was an older female with striking features much like a cat.   
Before taking a seat Jim pulled out a chair for Iris to sit down and then took a seat himself. "Kate, Admiral Black, Amelia." He said as he acknowleged every one of them.   
"We all got your message late last night. You should have came to us straight away." Scolded Amelia.   
"That's what I told him." Said Kate. "But you never listen to me, do you, Jim?"  
Jim fought hard not to roll his eyes.  
Admiral Blake cleared his throat loudly. "I'm getting too old to listen to all of your bickering. Let's get to the point." There was a moment of silence before Blake continued on. "Jim--you know the rules and regulations when a refugee or survivor enters Montressor. Why did you hesitate?"  
Jim took in a deep breath before answering. "I was tired." He answered honestly.  
Kate scoffed. "Typical," she said under her breath.   
Jim bit down on his tongue from saying anything rash. She might have said it quietly, but he still heard it. "Look, Iris doesn't know anyone here. She's--."  
Amelia raised a brow and cut Jim off in mid-sentence. "So you're on first name bases, I see." She looked to Iris now. "Hello, Iris. I'm sorry if you feel uncomfortable. Usually the crowd is bigger when surivors start pouring in."  
Blake sighed. "Jim, in your message you explained that there were surivors but they had perished from a fever, leaving Iris the only one not effected?"   
"Yes," said Jim. "So you see, there is no way of her knowing anyone else here. She's alone."  
"Surivors come in on their own all the time. What makes her so special?" asked Kate. "Why should we not to take her the camps where the rest of the refugees live and work until they gain citizenship?"  
Jim was trying his best to come up with a solution. He knew Iris was different, he just didn't know to explain it yet. "There is a reason, I think, that the pirates kept her alive. I believe it to be crucial that she be kept under strict supervison."  
"The camps provide that." Said Amelia.   
Blake could see the frustration on Jim's face and spoke for him. "I understand what you are saying. You want to personal watch over her in case the pirates come back. You trust the idea that Iris may open up to you more about her story and how it is she came to be in this situation." He paused. "I admire that. You may take Iris with you."  
"WHAT?" Kate was baffled. "Are you serious?" Admiral Blake put up a hand as to silence his daughters complaints.   
As for Amelia, she had a certain look on her face, as if she knew this whole time that Jim would get his way. 

The meeting was over and Iris was relieved to be outdoors again. She followed close behind Jim as they made their way down the steps, but soon slipped and fell. She wasn't used to wearing heels; she wasn't used to wearing shoes period!  
"Ouch!" Her hands skid across the pavement to help soften her fall. It didn't help much.   
Jim was quick to kneel beside her. "Iris! Are you alright?"  
Iris groaned feeling embarrassed now. She shook her head. "I'm fine."  
Jim didn't take her word for it. Not only did she force those words out but she shook her head. She might have spit out the words she wanted to, but her body language decieved her. "Here, let me help." Jim helped her to her feet and escorted her the rest of the way down the steps. With every step she took her feet ached; this was painfully obvious to Jim as he watched her fight back tears. "There's  a place to sit down just up ahead."  
Iris looked to where he was pointing. To anyone else it might not have seemed that far, but she was in so much pain that that distance seemed impossible to reach. All of a sudden Jim picked her up bridal style and carried her the rest of the way. He set her down gently and started unlacing her boots and took them off.  
"Ah," Iris breathed a sigh of relief. The open air felt wonderful.   
"We'll have to get you new boots." Said Jim as he cupped one of her feet with his hands and started to massage the pain away.   
Iris sat still and watched him, afraid that if she moved the slighest he would stop, and she didn't want that. "Thank you, Jim." She said after a quiet passing moment.   
Jim looked up at her and smiled. "I'll carry you the rest of the way home. How does that sound?"  
Home, thought Iris. I want to go home.  

 


	6. On The Run

"Shit! They're gaining on us!" John Silver yelled as he made the little aircraft run at full speed. It was made for just one person, but Silver was sharing his space with another.  
"This boat won't make it. We have to try and shake them off our trail." A middle-aged man with scruffy brown hair and beard fired his gun at the enemy. The two were stuck on a planet and trying escape from odd looking creatures.   
"You're a cheap shot, Leland. Give me that fucking gun and you fly this thing!" He pushed Leland out of the way and took his gun. He fired it and shot one of the creatures in the face; its head exploded and brains went everywhere. "Taste my bullet, you piece of shit!"

Up front Leland was thinking fast on where to go. He saw an opening coming up. It was risky though seeing it was such a narrow path and the boat might not make it through unharmed. But he managed to make it, those creatures would pile up on to each other and get stuck whilst toppling over one another.  
Silver nearly fell out as Leland made his turn. "Watch it, dumb ass!"  
Leland would have looked back and glared at him but he was too busy, so instead he said, "Not my fault, you overgrown bear!"  
Silver fired the gun like rapid fire and shot the last of the creatures while they were struggling to get through. He sat down and heaved a heavy sigh, but all too soon it seemed like as they popped out from the other side and nearly hit a giant tree that had fallen long before they ever came across it.   
Leland turned the wheel as fast as he could, swerving the boat. It landed on its side and slid about a thousand feet before stopping. A puff of gas erupted from the engine. "Great..." Leland said.

The poor life boat had seen the last of its days as the engine finally stopped, a loud crack signaling its defeat.   
Leland moaned in pain as he struggled to get up. "I'm getting too old for this." He said to himself.  
"We better get a move on. That noise could have reached the ears of more of those...things. We need to find a place to hide until we can come up with a plan to get off this damn planet!" Silver was in a sour mood, and for good reason too.  
Leland brushed the dirt off his clothes. "Agreed. I think I saw a cave a few miles north when we crash landed here."  
Silver raised a brow. "You think, or you know?"  
Leland grumbled. "Do you want to stay here then?"   
Silver said nothing.  
"If we want to survive we have to at least TRY to get along." Leland told his newly aquainted friend.   
More unsettling sounds erupted from the forest around them. That was their cue to get the hell out of there.

As Leland said, there was a cave nearby, and with some firewood gathered along the way Silver lit it with his robotic arm(parts of it interchanging to make a lighter). The warmth of the fire was all they had; they hadn't the strength to go hunting for food. They way they saw it they were the ones being hunted.  
Silver shifted his eyes from the fire over at Leland. "Hey, have you got any of that jerky left on ya?"  
Leland rummaged around in his pocket and pulled out a cloth. He unfolded it and three sticks of jerky appeared. He handed one to Silver and ate the second one himself, saving the third for a later time. "Do you think she's alive?" Leland asked after a long pause of silence.  
Silver spat at the ground and picked at his teeth. "I'm sure she is. I doubt Barlow would let her go to waste."  
Leland shot him a dirty look.  
"Hey, now, listen to me. I didn't mean anything bad by it. If he and his men want their full reward they will deliver her unharmed."  
"And that military ship that attacked us just before we left...do you think they might have saved her? Or do you think Barlow and his men shook them off?"  
Silver thought for a moment. "I want to say the military ship defeated them. There's no way Barlow, with that ship of his, was able to fight back so easily."  
Leland sighed, feeling a bit better. "I hope you're right." He stared into the fire.  
For the first time Silver was genuinely concerned. "What's on your mind, Leland?"  
"I'm thinking about everyone back in the village. I lived among them for so long that I became a part of them."  
"They're your second home, I get that. Men like us either have no home or many." Silver said solemnly.  
Leland gave him a puzzled look. "Second home?"  
"You mention before that you're orginally from Montressor, right?" said Silver.   
Leland nodded.  
"So that village would be your second home."  
Leland rubbed his hands together to warm them. "I guess you're right."  
There was nother long pause before Silver continued speaking. "I know a young lad from Montressor, altough, I haven't seen him for years. His name is Jim...Jim Hawkins."  
Leland's head peaked with great interest. "Jim Hawkins?"  
Silver nodded once. "Last I saw him he out grew his boyhood and became a real man." Silver told Leland of the adventure he went on with Jim Hawkins to find Treasure Planet.  
"Treasure Planet isn't a real place." Leland said.  
Silver glared at him. "Of course it is! I saw it with my own two eyes! Why not go back to Montressor and ask that lad, Jim Hawkins, in person?"  
"I can't go back." Leland said, looking hopeless.   
"Why not?" Silver asked him.   
Leland took a big breath before saying, "Jim Hawkins is my son."  
Silver's eyes went wide. "So you're the one who ran off?" He was pissed now. "Do you have any idea what kind of hell you put that boy through? I never met his mother but I can only imagine how you made her feel!"  
"Shut up! You don't understand. I felt weighted, worn out, empty. I had so much hope for my families future and then it all went to shit with the mines."  
Silver crossed his arms. "So...you left them to rot."  
Leland shook his head. "By the time I realized my mistake it was too late."  
Silver scoffed. "You mean, you didn't know how big of a mistake it was while you were leaving? Unbelievable..."  
"I wanted to go back." Leland said with earnesty. "The ship I was on got attacked by pirates and while escaping with one of the life boats I was sucked into a planets atmospher and couldn't get out. When I crashed my boat it all went to hell and I had no way of fixing it. I was stuck there!"  
Silver leaned back on the cave wall. "None of that matters now, does it?"  
Leland looked utterly defeated by those words.  
"What does matter, though, is finding Iris. We need to get her home to her village—to her parents."  
"I completely agree," said Leland. "But how do you suggest we do that seeing as were fucking stranded here?"  
"You eave that to me. I don't have this metal arm of mine for nothing." Silver grinned feeling determind.  
"And when we do get off this planet where do you have in mind for us to go?"  
Silver grinned. "Montressor of course."

~

  _There was fire everywhere._  
_So much screaming, thought Iris. Make it stop! Her village being attacked by men who called themselves pirates. They took them by surprise and held them captive, killing anyone who stood in their way—her father unfortunately was one of them._  
_"No, stop it!" Screamed Iris's mother, Sigrid. She was being held down by a man as she helplessly watched four men take her husband down and beath him to death._  
_Aman named Barlow took his axe and swung with all his might cutting ofthe leaders head. He continued by stomping his foot on the decapitated head._  
_So much blood, thought Iris. Make it stop!_  
_From there each man took a limb for themselvles as trophies._  
_Iris was brought up next and flung toward the remains of her father's body. Barlow easily overpowered her and forced her on her stomach, ripping her clothes off. Iris screamed and screamed. "Mama, help me! Mama! MAMA!" Her lungs hurt from screaming and crying and her eyes stung from the smoke. "Someone help me! Mama!"She sobbed as she felt the weight of Barlow on topb of her. He spread her legs and held herdown his own, readying himself._  
_Suddenly, a man from the crowd broke free and flung himself at Barlow. It was Leland. He managed togive him one good punch before getting dragged off and getting his ass handed to him. "Leave these people be! They did nothing toyou!"_  
_Barlow stood up, angry. He walked over to Leland and punched him so hard in the gut he spat out blood. The men let him drop; he was in too much pain to move. Barlow picked up his axe, ready to detach his head from his shoulders when Iris suddenly stopped him._  
_She grabbed on to Barlow's jacket and pulled at it."Please," she begged. "Don't take my uncle Leland away too."_  
_Barlow dropped his axe and picked Iris up by the neck, choking her._  
_Sigrid screamed, a new strength finding its way in to her bones. She effortlessly freed herself from the man holding her down and broke his neck. She then went after Barlow and jumped on his back, beating him like a whild animal._  
_Unfortunately Barlow grabbed her by the hair and flung her forward. She fell hard on the ground and Barlow was quick to make sure she stayed there. He held her down with his weight and pulled his arm back before releasing a powerful blow to her face._  
_"Mama!" Iris screamed._  
_Barlow ripped the bottom half of Sigrids dress off and wasted no time enjoying her._  
_Iris was held down and forced to watch her mother being raped._  
  
_When Barlow finished he walked over to Iris and picked her up by the arm. "It's time to go. Lay waste to this God forsaken place. We have what we came here for." He started dragging Iris along._  
_"Wait," Sigrid called. "Leave me my daughter.You took my husband...leave me my daughter." She could barely stay concsious._  
_Barlow walked back over ot her with Iris still in his grasp. He pulled out a knife from his boot and held Iris by the hair now. He cut her long beautiful hair and let the remnants scatter about the ground. "There, you can keep a part of her." He turned his back to her, taking Iris with him. "Bring that one with us as well." He motioned his head toward Leland. "Now, let's get the hell out of here."_

~

Iris woke up. She had fallen asleep in the garden of flowers. Today was an exceptionally sunny day, but she found that her spirits couldn't be more dull. As she wiped away her tears she sat up right and sighed. She had been living at the Benbow Inn for a week now. Sarah and Ben were kind to her and never made her do anything she wasn't comfortable with. However, Sarah still managed to dress her up like a doll.  
"It makes me so happy being able to dress you up. I never had a daughter, so I never had this opportunity until now." Sarah blushed from embarrassment. "I mean—not that you're my daughter or anything..." her voice trailed off and she continued her humming as she dressed Iris.  
Today Iris was put in a pale blue dress reaching to her ankles. The sleeves were long and her chest was well covered. Instead of the pink sash she wore a black one and it too was tied in a perfect bow. She wore the same black stockings and this time she had boots that fit her. Even her hair was properly done. Sarah had most of it under control with hair pins. 

Iris was so fixed on looking out at the open space before her that she hadn't noticed Jim sitting down next to her. He said something but she wasn't really paying attention, and then she smelt something wonderful.   
Chocolate.  
It had become her favorite thing to eat since coming here.   
While still staring out she slightly turned her head in the direction the chocolatey smell was coming from and opened her mouth. When she inhaled the piece of chocolate something else came with it. This time she brought her full attention to Jim and noticed that he was still holding on to the piece of chocolate. His fingers were in her mouth. Embarrassed now Iris turned back around, although she managed to swipe the piece of chocolate from him too.   
Jim was at a loss for words and picked up another piece of chocolate.   
Iris saw this from the corner of her eye and went to grab for it, but Jim held it back. Iris gave him a confused look and tried to grab it again and again he held it back.   
"No," he said. "Do it how you did it the last time."  
Iris raised a brow.  
"Oh come on." Said Jim. "That was funny." However funny it might of been he also thought it was cute, but he wasn't going to tell her that.  
"You fiend..." Iris said and she grabbed the chocolate with her mouth again, the taste of his fingers mixed with it; salty and sweet.  
Jim grabbed a piece for himself and popped it in his mouth. He licked his fingers, the same fingers Iris had in her mouth, to get the excess chocolate off. It was then that he noticed her eyes were a bit red. He set the box of chocolates down and reached for her face. "Have you been crying?" He asked.  
Iris moved her head back so Jim couldn't touch her. "No," she lied and grabbed the box of chocolates, chowing down.  
Jim wasn't convinced and he reached to pull the box away. "If you eat them that fast you'll get a stomach ache." He told her and hid the box behind his back now. "What's the matter, Iris?"  
Iris pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. "I told you...everything."  
"What does that mean, though—everything?"  
"Everything will be wrong until I can go home and fix things." She said.  
"What sort of things are wrong at home?" he asked.  
Iris sighed. "...Everything."  
Jim was going in a circle with her again. He wasn't getting anywhere when it came to helping her. Suddenlly Jim reached for her hair, admiring the firey auburn colors in the sun light. He played with the part of her hair that had gone rouge. At first Jim thought that she would flich and move away again, but she didn't. Instead she leaned toward him and rested her head on his shoulder. Now he sat completely still, not wanting to move in fear of betraying her trust. Trust, he thought. I need her trust first. But did she not already trust him? He saved her, didn't he? Perhaps Iris was like the box of chocolates and he wasn't sure what he would get from her. There was more to her than he realised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A review is food for the writer's soul.


	7. Forbidden Kiss

Iris looked down at her boots as she walked. The sound of them making the  _click-clack_ against the stone pavement was unsually pleasing to her ears. She was so busy looking at them that she hadn't noticed Sarah stopped walking and ran into her.  
"Oof!" Iris nearly tripped over her.  
"Careful, dear." Said Sarah as she smiled at Iris to let her know that all was well.

Today they were in the market getting supplies for the Inn; Ben stayed behind to keep things in order.  
Jim was away for the day. Things were stirring up at head quarters with the pirates who were recently caught. Word was going around town that there were still more from the same crew that were lurking about. This was startling news to say the least and Iris tried not to listen to the chatter among the towns folk.  
"Will you carry this for me?" Sarah asked as she reached a brown bag of flower out to Iris. "This basket of mine is getting heavy."  
Iris took the bag of flower without complaint the two continued on with their shopping.

Jim sat in the council room with Admiral Black, Captain Amelia, Kate and others who were well experienced in the art of sailing. He was the only human among them.   
"Jim Hawkins," Admiral Black started. "You mentioned before that when Iris gave you the list of names Captain Barlow's name was on it?"  
Jim nodded. "Yes,"  
"But he wasn't on the ship when you seized it." Kate said. She wasn't trying to poke fun, she was just stating a fact.  
"It appeared that Captain Barlow and a few others fled the ship before things became really critical for them."  
Amelia scoffed. "So much for a captain going down with his ship."  
"Are there any possible leads to his whereabouts?" asked a man with shark-like features.  
Jim thought for a moment. "Perhaps."  
Kate raised a brow. "What does that mean?"  
Jim rested his arms on the table and leaned forward. "Iris may know something."  
"You mean she hasn't told you yet?" said an older woman who looked like a monkey.  
Jim sighed. "No, lieutenant Keeting, she has not."  
Admiral Blake thought for a moment. "Mr. Hawkins, it is very vital that we find out all we can before time runs out. The pirates from that ship are causing havoc."   
"Not for long," said Kate. "We mean for them to be executed tomorrow morning." She then added, "What's taking you so long with Iris. I expected you to have gotten all the information out of her by now."  
"Jesus, Kate," said Jim. "I'm not trying to interrogate the poor girl."  
"Silence!" shouted Admiral Blake. "That is enough." He gave Jim a stern look. "You have one more week to get as much information out of her as possible. After that she will be sent to the camps where she will earn her citizenship like everyone else. Is that understood?"  
Jim wanted to protest but he simply could not. "Yes, understood."

As Jim was making his way down the hall to leave head quaters Kate called out to him.  
"Do you have a minute?" She asked him.  
"What do you need?"   
"I know I've been harsh on you the last couple of days, but you must understand that Iris has a job to do, and its up to you to see to it that she fullfills that job."  
Jim faught back a grumble. "Is there anything else you need to tell me, or are you just wasting my time for the fun of it?"  
"Please, Jim. Be serious for a moment." Kate begged.  
Jim raised his voice a notch. "I am being serious. I know Iris the best—my mom second. You are by far the last person to tell me what she needs."  
Kate crossed her arms. "And what does she need?"  
"Trust," said Jim. "She wont open up eitherwise." He started to walk away. "Now if you'llexcuse me, I have shit to get done."  
Kate clenched her fists. "Have you slept with her yet?" she said suddenly.  
Jim stopped dead in his tracks. "Are you actually jealous of Iris?"  
Kate said nothing.  
Jim scoffed. "You left me, remember?" and he walked away. 

That night Jim arrived back at the Inn it was late. When he walked inside eveything was neat and tidy. He took off his boots and left them at the door and then hung his jacket on the rack with the rest. However, Jim didn't exactly live at the Inn anymore. He had his own place in the really nice part of Montressor, but since Iris was staying here he thought it best that he do the same.

As he walked up the creaking stairs he noticed a dim light coming from the bottom door of the lounging room. Curious to know who was still up at this hour Jim peeked his head inside and saw Iris kneeling near the fire.  
"You're still up? It's almost one in the morning." He yawned and walked inside, closing the door quietly.  
"Can't sleep." Said Iris.  
Jim sat down next to her. "Why not?" He found himself asking her this a lot lately. Just when he thought she wouldn't respond, what came out of her mouth shocked him.  
"I want to—no, I need to kill Barlow."  
"You and I have that in common. Captain Barlow isn't a good man. He's kill hundreds of innocent people. Can you tell me more about him? You are one of the very few people to have been abducted by him and live to tell about it."  
Iris was silent for a moment. "I envy those who have died."  
Jim turned Iris's head to look at him. "Don't ever say that." He told her. "You are lucky to be alive. Go on, tell yourself that. I want to hear you say it."   
Iris stayed silent.   
"Say it," Jim said.   
"I'm lucky to be alive." She said it but there wasn't a single trace of her meaning it.  
Jim let go of her face and sighed. "I'm going to be honest with you: today at head quarters they told me I have a week left with you. In that time I need you to tell me as much as you can about Captain Barlow and his crew. Anything helps. And the sooner that happens the sooner I can get you home."  
"And if I don't?" Iris asked.  
"You have to go to the camps." He regretfully told her.  
"The camps are bad places?" She asked.  
Jim shrugged. "They can be."  
Iris sighed and reached for the pike to stoke the fire. "I miss the ocean." She suddenly said. "And putting my toes in the sand."  
Jim smiled. "Tell me about your planet."  
Iris took in a deep breath, preping herself. She told him that the ocean was so clear that you could see the bottom, even if it was a hundred feet deep. It made fishing easy, too. She also told him that there was a giant mountain in the middle of the island where she lived. It reached past the clouds and around it was a lucious green forest with hundreds of differents kinds of animals and thousands of plants and flowers.   
The crops that grew there were generous in size and the rivers and lakes tasted like heaven. But most importantly were the crystals that littered the ocean floor and also at the base of the mountain and some of the surrounding areas. The crystals acted as a life source to the island, to the planet.   
"You see," said Iris. "It's very important that I make it back home. My village needs me."  
"When you say your village needs you, do you mean you rule over them?"  
Iris shrugged. "I don't, no yet anyway. Before Barlow killed my papa, he was the chief. Now it is my mama, and she is waiting for me."  
This was a lot for Jim to take in. "You say the crystals act as a life source. What do you mean by that?"  
"Each crystal is part of us. Its what makes us whole. When we die and our bodies return to the land the crystal is left behind. Its engery from ones soul seeps into the ground to make it richer than the last who departed before them."  
If Jim was tired before this he wasn't anymore. What Iris was telling him sounded like a safe haven; a paradise. "The crystals are a part of you? Can you elabrate on that?"  
Iris looked to the floor to think for a moment and then slipped her nightgown off her shoulders until she exposed the crystal that rested on her chest. It sat inbetween her breasts and she was careful as to not fully expose herself, but there was enough there to see to give Jim a guess image as to what she might looked like underneath.  
Jim wiped his sweaty palms on his pants before reached one hand toward her crystal. "May I?" he asked.  
Iris nodded.  
Jim touched the crystal. It was warm and smooth and he felt a small electicity at the tips of his fingers. "Amazing." He said.  
Irish pulled her nightgown back over her shoulders. "I wasn't sure at first if I could tell you. You see, that's why Barlow kidnapped me and so many of my friends. We all have these crystals—all of them unique colors." She took a breath before continuing. "Barlow will not stop until every crystal from that island is gone. That's why he took me  and my friends. He was going to sell us at a place called The Black Space Market. I know he will return to my home, that's why I must return and help my people fight. If we fail and Barlow get's what he wants the island will die without those crystals. If that happens the planet will die and the neighboring planets will suffer the side effects—and so on."  
This was very serious and Jim was listening to every word she was saying carefully. "Like dominos." He said.  
A puzzled look spread across Iris's face. "What are dominos?"  
Jim shook his head. "Its a figure of speech, but basically what I'm saying is that if your planets dies it could potentially wipe out others?"  
Iris nodded. 

It was silent between the two for a moment.   
Jim looked over at the auburn beauty sitting beside him, her attention fixed on the fire. Suddenly, he rested his hand on top of hers. "Iris,"  
Iris turned her gaze toward Jim's hand and then looked up at him; he was looking at her, his usual dark blue eyes looked emerald from the glow of the fire. Her heart skipped a beat.   
Jim took his other hand and caressed her cheek. He slowly brought her face closer to his. "Iris,"  
Iris closed her eyes; she could feel his breath on her now.  
Jim closed his eyes next. He was going to do it: he was going to kiss her. He wanted to taste her lips, feel them against his. And then he stopped.  _Have you slept with her yet?_ Kate's voice echoed in his mind. Damn it, he thought as he opened his eyes to see Iris still had hers closed. "It's late." He said standing up and walking to the door. "There is some place I would like to take you tomorrow, so please get some rest. Goodnight, Iris." and he closed the door behind him.  
"Goonight." Iris whispered, touching her lips.

The next day Iris was sitting a medium sized boat, sailing across the ocean space to a nearby planet. It was small but it looked clean and beautiful.   
When they decended through the clouds Iris was leaning against the edge of the boat, excited to see what was hidden underneath. And when the clouds faded and the view of a beach came into view Iris was ecstatic. There were huts scattered about the small island and a small forest lay in the middle. From way up top Iris could see trails and a waterfall resting very close to the middle.   
Jim wanted to take her somewhere special, seeing how she had one more week before she would be sent to the camps...probably. Jim would fight with the council to ensure that never happened. Iris was too valuable to be tossed away like that. Besides, after hearing about her home, this was the next best thing for her; at least that's what Jim was thinking. 

When they finally landed and made their way on to the beach Iris immediately took off her boots, her stockings following soon after. She then took off the sash and unbuttoned her dress, slipping it off her hips. Next came her corset. She had a bit of trouble fumbling around with the strings but with some effort she managed to take that off as well. She left her shift on and ran into the ocean, welcoming the shivering cold. It reminded her of home, although this water was salty whereas her ocean was a bit sweet.  
All the while Jim was left to gather up all her belongings she had otherwise tossed aside. This he did not mind though. He stood at the base of the beach where the tide stopped a few feet short from him.   
For now Jim would let Iris enjoy herself. She must have felt to caged being cooped up in the Inn for all those days. Come to think of it, this was the first time he had seen Iris run around with so much spirit. She was smiling and laughing as she let the tide chase her. He felt like he was seeing the real Iris for the first time. He liked this Iris...a lot.

While Jim was busy day dreaming Iris ran up to him, surprising him. "Join me." She said.  
Jim shook his head. "I'm not dressed for it."  
Iris rolled her eyes. "Then take off your clothes." She told him as she tried to remove his jacket. "Aren't you hot?"  
"Not really," Jim told her. "Here, put your clothes back on. I made reservations for us. We need to get to our rooms to check in." He plopped her clothes into her arms. Even though Jim was extremelly tempted to join her he knew there were more important things to be done. He also enjoyed the sneak-peek of her breasts slightly showing through her shift, her crystal partially visible too. Beautiful, he thought.

Once checked in Jim took Iris around the island. He treated her to ice cream and other tastey pastries, and of course her favorite: chocolate. He happily trailed behind her as she skipped from one shop to the next, checking out all the tiny trinkets.   
When night came lanterns were lit, lighting up certain parts of the island. Jim lay in his room uable to sleep. Iris was in the room next to his. He wondered what she was doing and forced himself to check on her. "She might need something." Jim said quietly to himself.  
As he knocked on her door there was no responce. Maybe she was asleep. I should poke my head inside just to make sure, thought Jim. And when he did he found that Iris was not in her room at all. Instead the bedroom window was open.   
Worried now Jim ran outside and into the forest where her opened window led. "Iris!" He whispered loudly, not wanting to wake the other guests sleeping. "Iris!" He could hear running water and made his way toward the sound.   
It was the waterfall and he could see it clearly in the bright moonlight. Something—or rather, someone, jumped off the top and dived into the lake below. Jim watched with anticipation, taking a few steps forward and trying to get a better look. He soon realized that it was Iris he was looking at.   
Iris let herself float, her crystal shimmering in the moonlight. The shadow outlined her fine body; her breasts plump and nipples perky.   


Jim could feel himself getting hard and he tried desperately to calm his nerves. He took a breath seeing her get out. He was so transfixed on the water dripping off her body that he didn't realize that he was practially standing out in the open.  
Iris eventually saw him and she picked up her shift and put it back on. "How long were you stanging there?" she asked him.  
Jim's face flushed and he turned his gaze away. "Not long. I came to check up on you but you weren't in your room, so I came looking for you."  
Iris rested her hands behind her back. "Oh, well as you can see I'm okay."  
Jim didn't say anything and kept his head down.  
Iris cleared her throat. "I'm not naked anymore, so you can look up now."  
Jim lifted his head slowly. "I didn't mean to stare, I promise."  
Iris chuckled. "Sure." She yawned then. "Well, I'm sleepy now, so I think I'll head back. Want to walk with me?" she asked as she started making her way back to the main part of the island. "Ouch!" she yelped as she stepped on pointy twig.  
"Are you okay?" Jim asked.  
Iris grumbled. "I stepped on a stupid twig. My feet have become soft since wearing boots."  
Without anymore hesitation Jim picked her up bridal style. "I'll carry you the rest of the way back then."  
Iris blushed. "What? Oh, there's no need."  
Jim laughed a little. "Please, let me do this. Its the least I can do after everything you've told me."  
Iris allowed herself to relax and felt herself drifting to sleep. She struggled to keep her eyes open as she stared up at Jim. Shadows danced about his face as he walked under the trees; the moonlight was so beautiful. And like that she fell asleep in his arms.

As Jim returned her to her room he slowly and carefully placed her on the bed. She moaned ever so slightly and breathed a heavy sigh. Jim couldn't help but look down at her, thinking about how innocent she looked—how sweet. He bent down, inching his face closer to hers. His heart was beating so fast he could hear it, and he feared that Iris would wake from it, and he didn't want that.   
Very slowly and gently Jim pressed his lips against hers. He so wanted to suck on her lower lip, taste her, but again he did not want to wake her, so a simple kiss would have to suffice.   
He soon tip-toed out of her room and retreated to his.

Not long after, Iris opened her eyes. She touched her lips, a faint smile spreading across her face. 


	8. Uncle Leland

_Barlow dragged Iris by the arm on the way back to his ship. He tossed her to the floor and spat out blood. Leland had hit him good._  
_There was still screaming and crying; Iris could smell the smoke from her village all the way up on the ship. She was too scared to move._  
_"Lock the others up in the cells." Barlow ordered. He walked over to Leland who was slowly crawling his way over to Iris to comfort her. Barlow stopped him as he grabbed him by the neck, squeezing. "I like your spirit, old man." He grinned, his green and yellow eyes flashed at him. "This one says your her uncle." Barlow took one long claw and picked at his teeth. "Funny," he said. "You two don't look anything alike." And he dropped him. "Put this one in a cell on his own. I don't want him stirring up trouble." He said to one of his men._

 _Iris was powerless to help any of her friends as they were all dragged before deck and put behind metal bars. Iris had never seen anything like it before. Who were these monsters, she thought. Why did they hate them so much?_  
_When Barlow and his men first arrived on her planet they were looking for help. The atmospher had ruined a great deal of their ship. But when Barlow learned of their most valuable treasure: the crystals, he wanted to take them all for himself. He thought about what a fine price they would bring him on The Black Space Market._

 _The hours turned into days the days turned into weeks. One by one Iris's friends and family were dying around her. They were getting sick, puking up everything they would or having it come out the other end. The smell in the cell was rank, but Iris had gotten so used to it that she hardly even noticed it anymore._  
_Finally, after som time of bodies piling up some pirates took it upon themselves to drag the bodies out. The smell must reached the top deck and they were getting sick of smelling it._  
_Iris was one of the last ones and she held on to her friends tiny hand. She sang a song in her native tongue, hoping to lull the youngster to sleep. Their breaths were raspy and then suddenly it stopped. Iris stopped singing and looked at her friend. They has passed on from this life. Tears welled up and fell as they could no longer be held back._  
_Drip-drip~_  
_She was all alone in the cell now._  
_Leland was across the room in a smaller cell, hudled in the corner; silent._  
_Iris tried speaking out to him but her throat was dry and her voice cracked. Uncle Leland, help me, is what she wanted to say. Don't leave me behind._  
_For the first time Iris cursed the crystal on her chest. She had never been given a reason to until now._

_Before all of this Iris had viewed her crystal as something normal. She was born that way—they all were. She viewed that crystal the same way one would view their arms and legs. Of course, she knew her crystal was important to the planet, but never did she think they would be treated like this for it._

_Footsteps could be heard decending the stairs and Iris froze in fear._  
_There standing at the door of her cage was a bear-like man. He would come down once a day to feed them. Now he was just feeding Iris and Leland. This man was Silver._  
_"Come on now, lass. It's a good meal tonight. I made it extra special for ya." He set the bowl of meat soup on the cold floor and slid it forward. "Eat up young one."_  
_Iris crawled her way over, too weak to stand. She drank from the bowl of soup like an animal, slurping up the juices._  
_Silver pitied the girl. He could stand watching her shiver from the lack of clothes, so he took off his jacket and set it next to her. "I think it will get extra cold tonight, so use that to keep warm." He looked past her then and saw he dead friend. He sighed. Another one, he thought._  
_Iris looked up at Silver. Her face was dirty. "Thank you." She said weakly._  
_Silver noticed the tears fall and he took off his red bandana and wiped them away. He let her keep it, knowing she need it more than him. Silver then looked to Leland and offered him a bowl of soup as well._  
_Leland crawled out from his dark corner and started eating. "You're different than the rest. Who are you?" he asked._  
_"I'm John Silver, but everyone calls me Silver. And you? You don't look like these folks." Silver knew it was forbidden to talk to the prisnors, but he wanted some answers. He wasn't on the island. Barlow made him stay on the ship._  
_Leland finished chewing his chunk of meat before answering. "I'm Leland. And over there is Iris."_  
_Silver craned his neck to look at Iris for a second and then looked back at Leland._  
_Leland continued. "Where are they taking us?"_  
_"To be sold." Silver paused. "At least your little friend that is. Barlow might kill you or try making you one of them."_  
_Leland scoffed. "I'll die first."_  
_Silver nodded to this. "Yes, you will."_  
_"Wait," said Leland. "One of them? Are you saying you're not a part of them?"_  
_Silver shrugged, sighing. "I'm just the cook." He stood up then. "I'll be back tomorrow. Stay alive until then."_

_For the next couple of days Silver brought down fresh clothes for Iris. They didn't quite fit her but it was better than what she was wearing. Often time when Silver came to give them their meal Iris would be waiting for him, leaning against the bars as she sat on the floor, her head leaning to one side. She spoke very few words to Silver, but her body language told him that she trusted him._

_But one day, before Silver had a chance to meet with them, shots were fired; cannons boomed. They were under attack!_  
_Iris and Leland listened helplessly to the war cries from the men above, and then a few cannons came barreling through the ship, breaking Iris's cell._  
_Silver came running down the stairs so fast that he mistook one of his steps and fell down the rest. His loud tumble down was muted by the whistling of another cannon flying through the ship. This time it crushed the door ro Leland's cell._  
_"Get up, you idiots!" Silver yelled. "We're getting off this fucking ship right now!"_  
_As weak as Leland was he hobbled out of his cell and ran to Iris. She was slow to get up and Leland help her move along._  
_"No time to waste, hurry!"_  
_"Shut up!" Leland said. "She's weak."_  
_Silver grumbled and said something under his breath as he led the two further down into the ship where the life boats were._  
_"Help me with this rope." Silver said as took his robotic arm and starting cutting the thick rope._  
_Leland let go of Iris's hand and started unravling the rope._

 _Another loud bang erupted from above, shaking the whole ship._  
_"Shit!" Yelled silver. "She's going down. Come on now, hurry!"_  
_Once the boat was free Silver opened the lower door. He jumped into the boat, getting it ready to sail away._  
_Leland turned to help Iris but when he did he was faced by pirates. One socked him the face, making him fall backwards while the others grabbed Iris. She kicked and screamed as much as her weak body would allow her._  
_"Let her go!" Cried Leland. He lunged at one of the pirates, trying his damnedest to set Iris free, but he failed and was hit once again. He tripped over his feet and landed into the life boat with Silver. His head was spinning as he tried to get up._  
_"Fuck it! Silver yelled and shot one of the pirates who pointed is gun at him. He was going to kill them all and save Iris but more pirates were coming. "Shit! Shit! Shit!" He fumed. He dropped the gravitational pull that held the life boat in place and escaped the ship._  
_"NO!" Cried Leland. "What the hell are you doing?" Leland fought over control of the boat with Silver. "You have to turn back!"_  
_"We can't!"_  
_Leland grabbed Silver by the front of his shirt. "She'll die, you bastard! Don't you understand that?"_  
_Silver pushed Leland off of him and steadied the boat. "WE'LL DIE if we go back. Don't YOU understand that?"_  
_Leland gritted his teeth._  
_"If you want to help your friend its best that we escape. Besides, you see that ship? It's part of the Navy. Iris is better off without us...at least for the moment. So stop pulling stupid shit, or I'll have to kill you."_

_~_

As Iris and Jim sailed away from the island and accended into the clouds once again, Iris pulled out Silver's bandana from the pocker of her dress to look at. She wondered if he and Leland were still alive.  
"What's that?" Jim asked as he walked up to her. They were standing by the bow of the ship.  
Iris looked up at him and then back down at the bandana. "It belongs to a friend." She told him.  
"Who? If you don't mind me asking that is?"  
Iris gave a small sigh. "I didn't know him for very long but he helped me and my uncle while were held captive on Barlow's ship. His name is Silver."  
"Silver?" Jim gripped the side of the ship. She knew Silver? It was almost too good to be true. "Was he on the island with you?"  
Iris shook her head. "No, he was the cook. Barlow wouldn't let him off the ship."  
Jim's heart was racing now. He thought he'd never hear anything about Silver again. "I'm sure you're friend and uncle are fine."  
Iris stuffed the bandana back in her pocket. "I hope you're right." She then said, "He isn't really my uncle."  
"Huh?" Jim was curious now. If she knew Silver than who was this supposedely uncle of hers?  
"My uncle...he's not related to me by blood, but my family and him grew very close."  
"What's his name?" Jim asked.  
"Leland, but most everyone called him Lee for short." Iris smiled to herself. "I always just called him uncle Leland though."  
Jim gripped the edge harder. He ws trying very hard to control his emotions. It can't be him, he thought. "How long have you known him?" Jim was trying to figure it all out without loosing his shit.   
"I first  met him when I was five. He crash landed on my planet. His boat was beyond repair, so he decided to live with us." Iris smiled proudly. "I was his first friend." She looked over at Jim and gave him a good look. "You remind me a little of him. I think that's why I like you so much." She blushed suddenly, realizing what she had just said. "I don't mean I see you as my uncle. I meant as a friend." She chuckled nervously. She then saw the uneasy look plastered on Jim's face. "Did I say something bad?"   
Jim took a breath. "No," he said. "I just suddenly remembered something I have to do when we get back to Montressor."  
Iris didn't believe him. "I said something wrong, didn't I?"  
Jim gently grabbed her arms. "No no," he told her. "Not at all." He let go of her. "I have to go write a few letters. Feel free to stay out here." He scruffed her hair before walking away.

When they returned to Montressor the spaceport was still busy as ever. Iris grabbed Jim's hand, not wanting to get pushed back and sepperated from him. She blushed a little as he gingerly squeezed her hand, guiding her through the crowd.  
Once free from the madness and they boarded the shuttle, they continued to hold hands. Even after they reached the mining bay port Jim kept his grip on her. His hands were a bit rough, but they were strong and in a way they were gentle, too.   
Thoughts of his hands touching other parts of her body made her face get hot. She felt nervous around him all of a sudden, remembering the kiss. Was she dreaming, or did he really kiss her?She then wondered if Jim was a man of exprience. He was a captain of the highest ranking, rich, good looking, charasmatic, smart, strong; etc. He had to have shared his nights with at least a few woman.   
And then there was Kate. The tension between those two did not go unnoticed.  
Iris tried not to think about it. It would only upset her. 

As they made their way up the hill a hover vehicle came towards them. Admiral Blake was inside along with his  chauffeur. He called out to his driver to stop. "Mr. Hawkins, you vanished on us yesterday. What happened?"  
Jim let go of Iris's hand. "I took Iris to the beach to help her feel more at ease."  
Iris stared down at the gap betweem their hands. Why did he let go all of a sudden? It spoiled her mood a little.  
"I see," said Admiral Blake. "I need you to get in. There are important matters to discuss."  
Jim looked over at Iris. He didn't want to leave her, but his commander was giving him an order. "Go back to the Inn. I'm sure my mom will fix you something to eat." He got into the floating vehicle. "Don't wait up." He told her.

Iris watched them leave, her fists clentched the whole time.  
When they were gone from her sights Iris looked up a the sky. It was going to rain. 

Back at Head Quarters Jim was arguing with the other high standing captains and officers, generals; the sort.   
"Send her to the camps! She's had too much freedom!" squawked a bird man.   
"I second that." A woman with the features of a beetle said.  
Jim crossed his arms, holding back the fire that wanted to ignite. "She's not going anywhere." He said sternly.  
"Do you fancy this girl?" Admiral Blake said. He looked calm up front, but Jim knew that wasn't the case.  
"She knows Silver."  
A few gasps hushed the room.  
"THE John Silver?" Said Amelia said, more than curious now.  
Jim nodded. "Yes, and I think she knows my father, Leland. Everything she told me fits too well to not be them. They were on Captain Barlow's ship with her." He looked Kate's way. "She trusts me enough to have told me this and I have no reason to not believe her."  
Kate was Silent.  
Jim told everyone in the room what Iris said abourt Barlow; how he wanted to take the crystals from her planet and sell them illegally. He told them what would happen if the crystal would be taken from said planet and no one argued with him now. "That's why I need to get her back home, to ensure that doesn't happen."  
"And that means something else," said Amelia. "You'll need a powerful ship to get through that atmospher."  
Jim nodded.  
Admiral Blake rubbed his chin. "Say you aquire this ship and you and your crew manage to get there safely. What then? Will you wait for Barlow so you can kill him? If that's the case you're more likely to fail. Captain Barlow is a formidable foe."  
Jim smirked. "Who said I would be the only one going?"

~

The sky was black, the wind was strong and cold, and the moon was covered up by the clouds. Rain fell hard as thunder rumbled and lightning shot across the sky.   
Two individuals sluggishly made their way to the Benbow Inn. Both of them soaked.  
"Almost there." Said Silver.  
Leland tripped on some mud and fell on his stomach. "Damn it..." he grumbled.  
Silved hoisted him back on his feet. "Let's keep moving. This rain is freezing."  
"I can't." Said Leland.  
Silver shot him a nasty glare. "What the hell was that?"  
"I can't face my family. What if they don't recognize me?"  
Silver spot at his friends feet. "You coward!" he yelled. "Hurry the hell up before I beat you to death. And trust me, that would be a waste of my energy."  
Leland heaved a heavy sighed and kept walking.

Further down the road in the opposite direction Silver and Leland were heading, a pare of green and yellow eyes were watching them, picking their teeth. 


	9. Homecoming

Sarah was just finising up with cleaning the main floor. Iris was upstairs soaking in the back, and Ben had shut himself off for the night.  
The fire was still going, giving the inn a homey touch, and with the rain outside and sound of thunder it made things all the more cozy.  
Sarah sighed, wiping down the last able when a loud knock sounded on the door. She jumped, not expecting anyone at this hour. It was just after nine and if anyone was looking for a room it was well past the time people usually came around.  
She cautiously to the door and opened it. A cool wave of air brushed past her and a little bit of rain found its way in.  
"May we come in, miss?" The stranger asked. He had mechanical arm and leg.  
Sarah stared at him for a moment then looked behind him and saw his friend. She couldn't see his face very well in the dark, and besides that, his hood got in the way. "Uh, yes. Come in." She stood to the side and let the two men pass. "Can I get you two anything?"  
The tall brute smiled kindly at her as he took off his heavy, wet coat and hat to hang up. He took a seat and then said, "Could you spare us with something to eat and drink? Leftovers would work."  
Sarah nodded once. "O-of course." She ran to the kicthen.

Leland sighed and took a seat across from Silver.  
"Take your jacket off. You're getting water everywhere."  
Leland stood back up to hang his coat next to Silvers. When he sat back down he kept his head down, ashamed to show his face. "This place has changed so much." He whispered.  
Sarah came back soon after two bowls of hot chicken soup and bread on the side and butter to lather it in. "I hope that will be enough." She said to Silver and then glanced over at Leland. She took a double take, her eyes narrowing to try and a get a better look. "I'm sorry." She said to Leland. "Excuse me?"  
Silver cleared his throat. "Hey, she's talking to you." He said to Leland.  
Leland reluctantly looked up, his blues eyes meeting hers. He said nothing, but his heart was beating fast and he felt his mind losing control.  
"I'm sorry," Sarah said again. "You look like someone I used to know." Tears formed in her eyes, but she kept from falling.

At that moment everyone turned their heads as they heard a soft creak. Iris was making her way downstairs and she stopped suddenly half way down. Her hair was still wet from her beth and she looked comfy in her white nightgown and stockings. She gave Silver and Leland a good, long look before walking the rest of the way down. Here eyes became glossy, her confusement turned into a smile and she ran toward them. "Uncle Leland!" Sarah moved to the side just in time for Iris to wrap her arms around Lelands neck. "You're alive!" She was so happy to see him again and cried happy tears. She looked over at Silver and said, "Thank you so much."  
"What's going?" Sarah finally said.  
Leland sighed and stopped Iris from huging him. He stood up, looking at Sarah now, and said, "I'm sorry, Sarah. I'm home now." As he took a step towards her she took a step back.  
"No," she said. "You're not Leland. You're not my husband."  
Iris looked over at Silver, confused, but Silver just shook his head and sighed.  
"It's me, Sarah." Leland wrapped her in his arms.  
Sarah fought with him, trying to free herself. "No, no," She kept saying. "My husband is dead!" She beat at his chest but it was futile. Eventually she stopped struggling and cried in his arms. "Do you know the hell you put me and your son through?"  
Son? Thought Iris.  
"You broke my heart, Leland. I loved you so much..."  
Leland stroked her hair. "Loved," he said in question. "You don't love me anymore?"  
Sarah wiped her tears away and shook her head. "No, I still love you."  
Leland smiled at her, kissing her forehead. "I never stopped thinking about you." He told her. "I missed you and Jim every single day."  
"Where did you go?" She asked him.  
Leland looked back at Iris. "I crash landed on Iris's planet. I had no way of fixing my boat. I lived with her in her village and I became a part of them."  
Sarah was baffled, and just when she was going to say something the front door shut heavy, scaring everyone.

Jim stood by the door, a look anger and sadness smothered his face. "What the fuck?" he said. His chest was falling and rising quickly with anger. How much had Jim witnessed? How long had he been standing there?  
Sarah took a step toward her son. "Jim," she said.  
But Jim wouldn't listen. He stormed toward his father, raising his fist and locking his arm back.  
"Stop, JIm!" Sarah yelled.  
 _WAP!_  
Jim punched his father in the face so hard that Leland fell to the floor.  
Silver stood up now. "Jimbo," he said.  
Jim was going to pick his father up just so he could knock him down again but he stopped as soon as he heard Silver's voice. He turned, looking like a sad, lost little boy. "You," he said. "Where the hell have you been?" Silver didn't have time to answer him before Jim turn pulled his gun out on him.  
Sarah gasped and Leland picked himself back, leaning against a table nearby; Iris was in shock.  
"You're not going to shoot me." said Silver.  
Jim clutched his gun harder. "Oh yeah? You're a fucking pirate. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't?"  
"Because without him, Iris and I would have died." Leland said.  
Without taking his gaze away from Silver, Jim said, "Shut up, old man. I didn't ask you."  
"Jim..." Sarah said trying to calm her son down.

The room sat still for a moment until Iris walked up to Jim. She placed one hand on his shoulder and the other on his hand. She forced him to lower his gun. "No more." said Iris.  
Jim wanted to do it. In some way or another he wanted both Silver and his father to pay. He looked at Iris now, tearing his eyes away from Silver. The hardened look on his face softened when he looked at her.  
"No more." She told him again.  
Jim sighed, putting his gun away. He took a step back, turning, and started making his way to the stairs.  
Leland reached out to grab his son's hand, but Jim pulled away.  
"Don't you fucking touch me." And he disappeared upstairs.

Later that night, once everything had calmed down, Iris lay away in bed. The sound of the rain hitting the window was soothing to her, but she was unable to fall asleep. So uncle Leland is Jim's dad, she thought to herself. Now that she thought about it, they did share many similarites when it came to their looks. Finally she sat up and walked to the door. She wanted to speak with Jim, to clear things up with him. It was clear to her that he was hurting.  
When she knocked on his door there was no responce. Thinking that he might have fallen asleep she started her way back to her room. Only then did she notice a light shining through the bottom crack of the lounging room. Slowly, but surely, she opened the door. She half expected to see Jim near the fire, but instead she saw him nowhere. She was going to leave but decided to put the fire out since no one was in the room. She closed the door and walked over to the fire, ready to throw some dirt on it when all of a sudden, a voice spoke.  
"So he was living with you this entire time?"  
Iris jumped from being spooked. It was then she saw Jim standing on the far side of the room. The light of the fire didn't reach that fire; he was looking out the window. It was still storming. Iris made her way over to him, her foot steps silent. "Are you okay, Jim?"  
Jim continued to look ou the window. "Do I look okay?" he asked her.  
Iris grimaced and shook her head.  
"Then no." He said. "I'm not okay."  
Iris reached for his hand. "Are you happy to be alive?" She suddenly asked him.  
This threw Jim off for a second. He looked at her now and said,"What?"  
Iris looked down at his hand as she securely held it in her own. "You once told me that I am lucky to be alive, and you made me say it, even though I'm sure he knew I didn't mean it." Finally, she looked up at him. "Now, I want to hear you say that you are happy to be alive."  
Jim lowered one brow. He didn't want to say, but he did anyway to please her. "I'm happy to be alive." He said without emotion.  
Iris smiled warmly at him. "I know you don't mean it at this moment, but someday you will. I'm sure of it." And then she added, "And yes, to answer your question, your father did live with me. He crashed his boat on my island, as I said before, and there was no way of him fixing it. He was stuck there." She stopped, thinking maybe Jim would say something, but he stay quiet, so Iris continued. "When I first met him he was hoplessly lost. I convinced my village to let him live among us. In time he became a great deal a part of us. He taught us the language in which you speak." This peaked Jim's interest some. "And in return we taught him our language."  
"I didn't think him the teaching type." Jim admitted.  
Iris chuckled softly. "He spoke of you and your mother often. He really did miss you, Jim. He loves you and your mother so much."  
Jim pulled his hand away from her. "What was it like?" he asked. "Growing up with him? He left when I was still really young."  
Understanding the deep meaning behind his question, Iris took a breath, knowing how important it was for him to know this. "He was kind. Uncle Leland taught me many things; he also played with me when I had no one else. He comforted my fears when my papa was gone during hunts and when my mama was sick. He became family." She paused and then said, "To put it simply: I enjoyed his friendship and company. I still do."  
"Well, I'm glad someone enjoyed growing up around him." He grumbled.

Iris touched the crystal that lay beneath her nightgown and said, "You know, before all this happened I had no reason to hate this crystal on my chest. In my village it was normal because everyone was born with one, so I never really thought twice about it. And when Barlow came, threatening us, killing us, my papa included, I found myself cursing it. I hated it. I hated that it was a part of me. It caused me a great deal of pain." She wiped a tear away that had found its way to the surface. "But now," she said. "I have accepted it again." She looked down at her feet, blushing. "Because...because it brought me to you."  
Jim stood a little staighter now. He pulled Iris into his arms, one hand on her back while he held the back of her head, bringing her into his chest. "Iris," he said softly.  
Iris stood still, taking in his scent. She could feel his heartbeat.  
Jim moved his hands to cup her face and looked into her eyes. He brought her face to his; their lips almost touching. He could feel her breath now. And then, lightning flashed in the sky and Jim caught a glance of a shadowy figure on the floor coming from the window.  
With swift action Jim pushed Iris to the side, falling over himself to avoid the shattering glass.  
Rain forced its way in and so did something else: a giant figured crawled through the window and loomed over them. They stood at nearly eight feet, their body heavily built with claws almost as long as their fingers, and sharper than the sinister glare he gave Iris and Jim. "Hello, hello." He grinned.  
Iris froze in fear. Her worst nightmare and invaded her sweet dreams.  
Jim moved in haste and grabbed the pike sitting next to the fireplace. "Get up, Iris!" He held the pike out in front of him.  
Iris scrambled to her feet and ran behind Jim, shaking with fear.  
The brute held his hand out. "It's time to go, little one." He said this Iris.  
"Don't talk to her!" Jim yelled.  
The brute smiled. "You have no idea who I am, do you?"  
Jim narrowed his eyes at the stranger and then they grew wide with fear and anger. "Barlow," he breathed.  
Barlow snapped his fingers. "That's right." His yellow and green eyes flashed at him.

Just then, a crashing sound came from below.  
"Ah," said Barlow. "Just in time."  
The loud noise and the sudden scream of his mother screaming and father yelling turned his attention to the door.  
Barlow made his moved and attached Jim, but Jim held his back with the pike. "My business isn't with you, boy. Step aside, unless you want to die."  
Jim scoffed, trying desperately to fight of Barlow, but his strength was incredible. "Fuck you!" Jim spat in his face. This threw Barlow off guard, not expecting someone to spit in his face, and Jim seized his moment. With all his might Jim pushed Barlow back and wacked him on the back. He grabbed Iris's hand and ran out of the room.

From there they made their way down the hall seeing all the rooms had been broken into. Jim could hear this mother crying downstairs and he made his way there.  
More pirates awaited them there and Jim managed to stick the pike through one. He lost his weapon in the process and was kicked to the floor and held in place.  
Silver, Leland and Sarah were all tied up. The pirates had dismantled Silver's arm and leg and beat Leland near death; Sarah was by his side sobbing.  
Barlow's heavy footsteps could be heard coming down stairs and he walked in front of the five, looking down at them. He clicked his tongue and picked at his sharp teeth. "What a happy family reunion. Ah, brings a tear to my eye." He laughed and walked up to Jim, grabbing him by the hair. "I gave you the chance to surrender. I don't do that often. And what did you do? You spit in my face." Barlow snorted and returned the favor; a giant spit ball landing on Jim's cheek.  
Jim wiped the side of his face on his shoulder and glared at Barlow.  
Barlow whistled and his men forced Jim to lean over. He then took the giant axe hanging on his back and raised it, ready to cut Jim's head off.  
Sarah screamed; Silver cried out, begging him to stop; and Leland lay helpless on the floor as he watched the scene unfold.  
Iris freed herself from one of the pirates grip he held her in and flung herself at Barlow. She put all her weight on his one arm that held the axe. "No!" She cried. "Please don't!"  
An evil smile spread across Barlow's face. He was enjoying this. And he put his axe away he grabbed Iris's wrists with one hand. He was huge compared to her.  
Iris winced in pain as Barlow squeezed. "Please, don't kill them. I'll do anything, just don't hurt them anymore."  
"No, Iris..." Jim said suddenly and then got smacked upside the head for speaking.  
Iris looked up at Barlow with earnesty. "I beg you!"  
Barlow gave Iris sly grin and said, "Alright," he let her go. "Say your goodbyes then, because you will never see them again. You have ten seconds." He told. "Nine, eight..."  
Iris spun around quickly and wrapped her arms around Jim's neck. "I know you'll find me." She whispered in his ear.  
Barlow grabbed by the back of her nightgown and pulled her away. "Time's up."

Jim remained kneeling on the floor as he watched Barlow take Iris from him. It was hard for him to because he wanted to fight back so much, but he was out numbered.  
When they left Jim picked himself up and ran outside. Barlow and his men were getting into lifeboat and starting flying away. Jim ran after them, the force of the wind from the storm holding him back from running at top spead. He could see Iris sitting at the edge of the boat with Barlow having a strong hold on her. "Iris!" he yelled her name over and over. And then, a shot was fired a few feet ahead of him, warning him to stay back. Jim fell to his knees on the muddy ground. He clentched his fists, feeling enraged. He took a breath, ready to cry out as loud as he could. "IRIIIIS!" But she was too far away to hear him.

**Your thoughts are much appreciated.**


	10. Reconcile

Tick-tock. Tick-tock.  
Jim sat on one of the few chairs not broken from the fight in the main part of downstairs. He was hunched over with his elbows resting on his knees, hands clasped together and head bowed.  
Sarah was tending to Leland and Silver had managed to lean himself against the wall.  
Ben had been the only one unharmed from the event and was sent to get help. Jim would have gone with him but he felt obligated to stay in case something else were to happen.  
"Jim! Mrs. Hawkins!" Kate come busting through the door. She was wearing a dark blue rain coat to shield her from the storm. Others were behind her. Kate stopped as she saw two others she was not expecting: Silver and Leland.  
Finally, Jim looked up at her, slowly, but surely he did. He was still wet from the rain and his pants were stained from the mud. He was silent.  
Kate knelt down in front of him. "Jim, tell me everything that happened."  
It took a second, but Jim told her everything. "He took her," he said. "He took her from me...just like that." The look in his eyes was dark and forbodding.  
Kate rested a hand on his shoulder. "We'll get her back, but if you want that to happen we have to act fast." kate realized at that moment just important Iris was to him. She loved Jim once with all her heart, and to see him like this now was upsetting. Kate pushed aside whatever grudges she might have felt towards him before all this and focused on what mattered. "You have to get up, though."  
Jim said nothing and stood up. He looked over to his mother who was still by her husband's side. They were both being treated by doctors. He then looked over at Silver who was being treated as well.  
"Don't worry about them. They are coming with us." Kate reassured him.  
Jim looked to Kate and said, "Let's go kill that bastard."

Iris was yanked and pulled and eventually pushed into Barlow's room. She was surrounded by enemies with no means of protecting herself.  
Barlow pulled her up off the floor by her hair and raised her into the air. She kicked and screamed. "My, what a fighter you are." Barlow grinned and threw her on to his bed. Iris tried to get off but Barlow caught her by her waist and hauled her back, holding her in place. He held both her arms pinned down above her head with one hand and kept the weight of his legs on her own so she was incapable of getting away. Barlow sneered and ripped the top part of her nightgown just enough for him to see her crystal. It reflected in his eyes. "Ah, what a beautiful sight." He said and laughed. "I can't imagine the price people will fight over to win you...no wait, I can. And just think, there are more of you." He ran one long claw against her crystal.  
"Stop it." Tears started forming in her eyes. "Please, stop it." Only Jim can touch it, she thought to herself. I only want Jim touching it!  
Barlow put his face to her neck and sniffed her, taking his free hand to roam about freely over her body.  
Iris screamed. "Help!"  
Barlow smacked her, but not hard enough to knock her out. "I'm not going to violate you. I'm merely proving to you that I can and will overpower you whenever I please. Besides, I can't be spoiling my goods. You need to be fresh for my customers."  
Iris closed her eyes, not being able to stand it any longer and she sobbed.  
Barlow released himself from her and walked over to a table to pour himself a tall glass of wine. "You're never going to see your friends again." He told her.  
Iris slipped off the side of the bed and crouched in fear. There was no sense in trying to run away now.

Jim sat in his office with Kate and her father; Silver was there, too, and Leland as well.  
"We had an eyewitness tell us the direction Barlow went." Started Admiral Blake. "He's going west, which means he is headed toward The Black Space Market. There is not much out that way. That area of space is nutorious for pirates."  
Kate shook her head. "That's too obvious."  
Her father was going to protest but Jim stopped him. "She's right. Whose to say that that eyewitness is telling the truth? At this point I don't trust anyone outside these walls."  
Leland looked at Jim with hope in his eyes. Was this Jim's first step toward accepting him?  
Silver took a good look at his new and improved robotic limbs that he had recieved from the government. "Jimbo is right. If anything, Barlow could be heading in the opposite direction." He then added, "I was on Barlow's ship. I've seen what he is capable of. If we don't stop him it can be bad for everyone. I mean, we're talking about a goddamn genocide here!"  
Everyone nodded in agreement.  
"What do you suggest we do, Jim?" Kate asked.  
Jim thought for a moment. "Admiral Blake, head to the east to the Coral Galaxy with Lieutenant Keeting and her crew. Barlow might have returned there to gather more of Iris's people."  
The admiral nodded. "Understood."  
"Kate and I will sail to the west in search of The Black Space Market."  
Kate was surprised to hear this. "It will be an honor to sail beside you, Captain."  
Jim sat back in his chair. "You may leave now."

Everyone stood up and headed for the door, ready to set sail and track Barlow down.  
"Except for you, Leland." Jim called his father by name.  
Leland sighed and closed the door. He never thought he'd hear his son address him by his first name. "Yes?"  
"On this ship you will call me Captain and nothing else. Is that understood?"  
"Yes...Captain."  
"Good. You can go now."  
Leland turned to head out but he stopped and looked back at his son. "Jim—I mean, Captain, may I speak?"  
Jim nodded once.  
Leland cleared his throat. "I'm sorry I left you. It was never my intention to hurt you this way?"  
Jim raised a brow. "This way? What way were you trying to hurt me then?"  
Leland stumbled around with his words. "I didn't want to hurt you at all."  
Jim sighed. "Look, the only reason why you are here is because you know the island the best out of everyone on this ship. And when we get there, with Iris in our care, you will lead us to the village."  
"Why not just send me with Admiral Blake then? He's headed there now. When you return with Iris I will already be there with the village waiting to support you. Why keep me here?" He paused. "Unless there is another reason you want me here?"  
Jim scoffed. "What reason would that be?"  
Leland shrugged, hoping his son would get the hint. "Maybe...try and...rebuild our relationship."  
Jim wanted to laugh just to show his father that he didn't care, but underneath it all he did care. At least a small part of him did. "You can go now." He said.  
"I'm right, aren't I?" Said Leland. "Jim?"  
"That's Captain to you."  
Leland pressed his lips together, holding back what he really wanted to say. "Yes...Captain." And he left.

Jim closed himself off in his office for hours. He didn't even come out to eat, and whatever food or drink was brought to his door he ignored. He had been up for over twenty-four hours, but the rage that was still settled in him kept him from falling asleep. "Think," Jim said to himself. "If I were Barlow, where in The Black Space Market would I go to sell a human?" The Black Space Market was infamous for its drug deals, brothels, slaves, stolen goods, and other things resulting to living creatures. It was basically its own country. Once you set foot in there, pirate or not, it was harder getting out. This was a dangerous game Jim was playing but Iris was worth it. A girl like her would never last long in a place like that. It pained him to think what Iris might be going through at this moment.  
He looked around the room, trying to find an answer to his problem. He saw the chest Iris had arrived in, boggled that it was still sitting in its original spot. Standing up now, Jim walked over to it and opened it up, rummaging through the clothes. There were remnants of drugs and bullets randomly placed inside. There were even a few rolled up pieces of parchment. Jim took all of them and unravled each once to read. Most of them were recods of stolen goods, others were drawings of maps, but there was one in particular that caught Jim's attention: It was a letter written out in great detail about meeting up with a certain someone who remained anonymous. They explained in the letter exactly where they would be waiting and have the payment ready.  
Jim nearly jumped up in triumph. Not only did this letter prove where Barlow was heading, but it also secured the location in which he would deal his business. "You're mine, asshole."

Jim sent word over to Kate's ship, telling her to meet with him in haste.  
"What's the matter?" She asked walking into his office.  
Jim handed her the rolled up parchment. "Read it."  
Kate carefully and quickly read the letter. Once she was done she handed it back to Jim. "This is wonderful. We have him now. We'll get Iris back and we'll save her village."  
"I've already maped out a detailed plan as to how we will enter that godforsaken place and free Iris." He slipped a paper toward her on the desk.  
Kate went to pick it up but stopped. "Jim, I know it's none of my business, but if we're going in there blind at least tell me that."  
Jim was confused. "What are you talking about? I have an excellent plan right here."  
Kate shook her head. "No, that's not what I mean." When Jim said nothing she continued on. "Have you told Iris how you feel about her?"  
"What are you talking about?"  
Kate rolled her eyes this time. "Oh please, Jim. Don't play dumb with me. I've seen the way you've looked at her, talked about her. It's obvious that you care about her more than a friend. She's special to you, isn't she?"  
Jim didn't say anything.  
Kate sighed. "When I ask if we are going in blind, I'm asking if we are risking our lives for a girl who doesn't even know you love her?"  
"That's none of your business." Jim told her.  
Kate got on top of his desk and grabbed him by the shirt. "It becomes my business when I am delibrately invloved! Now man the hell up and tell me the truth, tell Iris the truth!"  
Jim pushed her away. "Damn it! No, I haven't told her. Are you happy?" He straightened out his shirt.  
Kate grabbed the paper with the maped out plan and then pointed one long finger at him. "That better be the first thing you tell her when you find her. And to be honest with you, Jim, we might not make it out alive."

Iris walked the smelly, dirty street of The Black Space Market with Barlow keeping a tight grip on her shoulder. She was smothered with people trying to sell her drugs and merchandise. One man Barlow stabbed to death for getting too close to her. He was serious about keep her unspoiled.  
Prostitutes walked the streets, male and female of all races. Animal carcesses hung high; fights broke out over the most trivial of things, and music was being played everywhere with people performing dances; lights were strung up and flashed all different colors and the buildings were all built radically. Even a broken down monastery was being used to hold executions. Iris turned her head as to not see a dog-like man be held down and have his face smashed in with a giant rock.  
This place was a living nightmare and Iris feared she was just seeing the beginning of it.  
Finally, Barlow forced her to make a turn and shoved her into a building painted black with a pointed roof.  
As Iris walked through the door she was met by a smell of burning incense.  
A woman dressed in red and gold garments was there to greet them. Her hair was extremely long and black. It was straight and she let it slip over her slender shoulders. In her hand she held a smoking pipe and took a long drag before speaking. "You're late, Barlow." She said, her fox ears twitching.  
Barlow couldn't help but grin. "Sorry, Mistress Ralu." He inched Iris closer to her. "This is my offer."  
The fox named Ralu puffed at her pipe and then blew it into Iris's face. She lauged as Iris coughed. "What a pretty girl." She looked at Barlow. "Is she unmarked?"  
Barlow nodded. "Of course, just as you wished her to be. Virgin and all."  
Ralu smiled, her sharp teeth glistening. "Good. Follow me. We shall discuse our payment in my chambers." She looked to her servant girls. "Take our new arrival to the guest bedroom and get her cleaned up. Feed her as well." She left with Barlow.

Iris was glad to be away from under Barlow's eyes, however, she was unsure what was instore for her next. Ralu ordered her servants clean and feed her. They were obviously preparing her for something.  
The guest bedroom was decorated with gold and silver ornaments. The floor was made out od bamboo sticks with countless animal furs acting as rugs. Pictures hung on the wall, and a picture of space was painted on the ceiling.  
"Sit over there." Said one of the servants.  
Iris sat down on a fur covered bed. The pillows were fluffed with feathers and the blankets were made out of silk.  
Some of the servants whispered into each others ears, snickering. Iris got the feeling they were talking about her.  
"Wash your feet and hands." Said another servant. She brought a basin of water with a white rag hanging off the side of it.  
And then another servant rested a bowl of exhaustic fruit down in front of her. "You may eat when you finish cleaning yourself."  
Temptation, thought Iris. These girls are trying to trick me into thinking they're nice. I won't do as they say!

The servants left Iris be and locked the door so there was no way of her getting out. Iris was stuck there.  
The candles that were lit and the softness of the bed were her only comforts. She lied down, closing her eyes and thought of Jim. She started crying again, hoping he and everyone else was safe. She tried to get some rest but it was impossible; she was too frightened.  
Soon hours had gone by and the chatter outside the door came to a stop. Iris wondered if he and Ralu had come to an agreement about her. If all went accroding to plan Iris knew that Barlow would only bring back more of her people. It made her sick to her stomach.  
Just then a sound of explosives went off and screaming erupted from down the hall. There were banging of fists and guns firing. The heavy footsteps found their way to Iris's door. She sat up, frozen in fear. Whoever was on the other side of the door had every intention of getting in.  
Suddenly, the handle to the door was shot off and the door was kicked in. Smoke piled into the room making it difficult for Iris to see.  
A tall figure stepped into the room. They wore a mask and held their gun firmly in their hands. As they scanned the room they soon found Iris and ran up to her. They put their gun away and removed their mask.  
It was Jim and he was dressed in rogue clothing as a disguise.  
Iris smiled, happy tears forming in her eyes and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I knew you would find me."  
"I will always find you." Jim said in her ear. He then brought her face up to his and kissed her without hesitation.

The precious moment was short lived as more shots were fired.  
"Jim! We need to get the hell out of here now!" Kate was right behind him, along with a few others.  
Jim held Iris in his arms and ran. "Kate, in front. You're the eyes now! Lead us back to the ship. You know where to go."  
"Right," Kate fired her gun, shooting the pirate that stood in her way, while the others ran behind Jim, protecting his back as he carried Iris.  
The market was in complete mayhem at this point and it wasn't all on Jim and his team. More fights had broken out, causing a giant wreckage among pirates and thieves and the like. It made it possible for them to escape, but not without Barlow knowing about it. He was too smart for that. In fact he was right behind them. He shot at them, managing to kill three of their men, but the fighting always kept him away at arms length.

They barely escaped as they reached the edge of the market. Hopping into their air crafts they fled the scene and Barlow was left to watch them go.  
Iris buried her face into Jim's neck. She knew she would see Barlow again, but still, she hoped not to. For now she was safe.  
Silver and Leland were left on the ship to watch over it and as soon as the others returned they wasted no time and getting both ships to sail away quickly as possible.  
Phillip, the accountant, ran up to Jim. "Where are the others that went with you? What were the casualties? Tell me, I must know so I can better prepare our supplies."  
Jim stopped abruptly, turning to face Phillip. "I don't want to hear anything. As of right now you and the rest of the crew will leave me alone. Is that understood?"  
Phillip gulped. "Yes, very much so, Captain." He chuckled nervously. "Please, be on your way."  
Jim turned his back and walked to his room with Iris still in his arms. When he set her on the bed he locked his bedroom door as he did not want anyone bothering him.  
"Jim," Iris said.  
"One moment." He told her and walked into his bathroom. When he returned he came back with him a basin of water, a wet rag and a dry rage. He knelt down in front Iris and took the wet rag and wiped the dirt off her arms and hands.  
"I'm so thankful, Jim." She said. "How can I ever return that kindness to you?"  
Jim moved on to her face, gently wiping all the dirt away. "I just want you to be here with me. That's all I want. Just knowing that you are beside me is enough." He cleaned her neck and shoulders. There wasn't much he could do about saving her nightgown. It was ripped beyond repair and stained. Once he dried off her top half he moved on to her legs. He slowly slipped off her dirty stocking and tossed them to the side. And then, dipping the rag in water again, he ringed the excess water out and started cleaning legs.  
All the while Iris looked down at him, slightly blushing. The feel of his hands on her thighs made her stomach tingle. She touched her lips, remembering they he held her when he kissed her. She desperately wanted him to do it again.  
When he finished washing and drying both her legs Iris lifted his chin so he would look up at her. She bent down to meet him half way and kissed him.  
After a long moment their lips parted; the taste of Iris excited Jim. He grabbed one thigh and massaged it with his lips. Iris let out a soft sigh, which resulted in exciting Jim even further. He was curious to know what other sounds she made when touching other parts of her body. And then, he stood up taking off his shirt. His chest was perfectly chiseled and the crease his hips made at the top of his pants was intoxicating.  
Iris looked up at him, unsure of what to do next.  
Jim reached out and played with a rogue lock of her hair. "Its okay if you're not experienced. And its okay if you don't want to go any further. I'll understand." He gave her a comforting smile.  
Iris shook her head.  
"No...you're not inexperienced?" Iris shook her head again. "No...you don't want to go any further?" and again she shook her head. "So...you want to?"  
This time Iris nodded, looking up at him with a more determined look in her eyes.  
Jim faintly laughed. "Alright, I'll guide you through it." He took off his belt and unzipped his pants. "If you feel like stopping just let me know." He grabbed her hand and pressed it against his buldge.  
Iris rubbed gently, not sure if she was doing it right, but when Jim moaned she guessed that she must have been doing something good. She could see his manhood growing in size; she blushed.  
"Here, stop," he said and leaned her further back on the bed. He slipped off her dirty nightgown and marvled at her body. He pressed his body against hers, reveling in the moment. Once again he closed the gap between their mouths and sucked on her lower lip, biting down gently and she moaned. He slipped his tongue in her mouth and massaged the inside. He rubbed her breasts; her nipples getting hard just like he wanted them to. When he broke free from her lips he enjoyed the sound of her light gasp for air and then he smothered his face into her neck, kissing and sucking hard on both sides. All the while he slipped his hands to her private and she gasped in pure delight as he slipped off her underwear and rubbed her clitoris. He could feel her getting wet and he hardened even more.  
When her body start to twitch he knew she was having an orgasm and slipped two fingers inside of her and moved in and out of her slowly, preparing her for his size.  
A few moments later she reached climax again, her whole body shivering with ecstasy. Jim trailed sweet kisses down her body, sucking at her breasts, licking her belly, playfully biting her hips; he spread her legs a little more and licked her clit now; kissing, sucking—everything.  
"Captain," her cheeks went pink.  
Jim stopped giving her head. He didn't want to make her cum just yet. He wanted to tease her now, make her beg for him. It was one of his favorite parts. He slipped off his pants, revealing himself to Iris now and he positioned himself on top of her. He grabbed her hand and guided her to stroke his manhood.  
Iris was sure all she had to do was move her hand up and down and that alone would give him pleasure. She enjoyed that feel of him growing harder in her grasp.  
"Stop," Jim pulled her hand away. Any more and he would have cam. No, he didn't want that yet. He pressed the tip of penis against her vagina, rubbing it. He could hardly contain himself now. The juices from her orgasm dampened his tip and it overwhelmed him in the best way possible. Was she ready for him now? He would have to make sure. He stroked her cheek, looking into her glossy eyes. "I love you, Iris."  
"I love you, too, Jim."  
Oh, how he loved that sound of her saying those words. "Do you want this?" he asked.  
Iris smiled innocently at him. "Yes."  
Jim slowly entered her, becoming one with her, loving her, fucking her. He held her close as they rocked together.  
Iris wrapped her arms around him, her nails digging into his back. She loved both the pain and pleasure it gave her. To know that he was inside of her, holding her, being with her, it was everything she wanted.  
Jim's slow thrusts quickened. He wanted to fuck her more passionately; hear her moan louder and grab him harder.

Before cuming Jim pulled out and cam on her belly, moaning. When he looked down his dick was slightly red with blood and then he saw that the bed sheet beneath was stained with blood as well. Jim was quick to grab his shirt and wipe his cum off of her. "Are you alright? How do you feel? I didn't hurt you too much, did I?" He lied down beside her and wrapped her in his arms, pulling the cover over them.  
Iris pressed her face into his chest and shook her head. "No, I'm okay."  
"Good. I was worried." He kissed her forehead.  
"Where do we go from here?" Iris asked.  
Jim caressed her hair and back. "We're headed to the Coral Galaxy. I'm taking you home."  
Iris gasped. "What? Really?"  
Jim smiled. "Yes. I told you I would get you back home, so that's what I'm doing."  
Iris smiled softly. "I love you, Jim."  
The sound of her voice ringed in his ears again. "And I love you, Iris."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments?  
> Your thoughts are welcome.


	11. Utopia

The ship was quiet as Iris awoke from her slumber. She looked at Jim; he was sleeping on his side with one arm around her.  
She blushed as the events of last night came back to her. Her private was a little sore, but that was just a gentle reminder that she was now Jim's mate.  
That's how things were done in her village--in her tribe. The ceremony of two people coming together as man and wife was sleeping together and becoming one. She wasn't sure how it was done here since she never thought to ask, but perhaps it was somewhat the same.  
Jim's eye's fluttered open and he grinned, happy to see Iris still in his arms. "Good morning, Iris." He kissed her nose.  
Iris blushed.  
And then Jim did something to further the sweet moment: he rubbed his nose against hers and played with her hair. "So soft," he said. "I just want to stay in bed all day with you."  
"Then do it." Iris definately did not mind this idea.  
"I can't." Said Jim.  
Iris asked, "Why not?"  
"Because someone has to captain the ship and if Barlow catches up to us, which is a possibility, then we need to be ready."  
Iris grumbled and pressed her forehead against Jim's chest. "I hate Barlow. He ruines everything."  
Jim held her closer, as if he wasn't already, and his slipped one hand down her back, grabbing her from behind.  
Iris gasped. "J-Jim!"  
"Before I get ready I want to feel you again...that is, if you want to."  
Iris kissed and licked at Jim's chest, signaling that she was up for some fun.

Jim slipped two fingers inside of her, getting her wet; she moaned softly, her cheeks turning pink. Jim pressed his lips against her neck, sucking. There were marks from last night which brought a grin to his face.  
"Jim...my body...its going to..."Iris's breaths quickened, her body tingling.  
"Come for me, Iris." Jim said in her ear. He trailed sweet kisses down to her crystal; he could feel the heat and a small vibration coming from it.  
Iris pressed her hands against him and forced Jim to lay on his back. She straddled him and bent down to kiss him.  
Jim placed his head on the back of her head and deepened their kiss. He then took his free hand and playfully squeezed one of her breasts.  
Iris felt Jim's lips curv into a smile when he did this and to get back at him She grabbed his manhood and stroked it. Iris wanted to do more with him, though, and broke her lips away from his and slid her hands down his body. To feel every curb, every bump and indent of his body made her insides get hot. She grabbed his manhood once again and licked it from the bottom up and when she heard Jim moan she did it again; the same response was met.  
"Ah, yes. Keep doing that." Jim told her. He could hardly contain himself. He wanted to come, but he forced himself not. There was so much more left to enjoy.  
Iris licked his entire member before sucking his tip, rolling her tongue over his circumcised head.

Jim's breaths were heavy; his body was getting hot and his mind was falling into a perfect bliss. The feel of her soft, warm, wet tongue all over his dick drove him crazy. He ran his fingers through her hair again, tenderly pulling at it. And then, Iris slid her mouth down, his dick reaching the back of her throat. "Ah fuck!" Jim cam, his cum filling Iris's mouth. His heart was racing.  
Surprised by this, Iris swallowed, but a drop managed to slip off her lips and down her chin. Jim swiped it off with his finger and then slipped it into Iris's mouth to finish the rest of it.

A loud knock sounded on the door, making them jump a little.  
"Captain Hawkins, the crew acquires your attention...Captain?" It was Phillip.  
Jim groaned. "Yes, give me a moment to clean up. I'll be out there soon." He looked to Iris who wasn't exactly pleased. "What's the matter?" he asked.  
"So much for staying in bed all day."  
This made Jim laugh. "Duty calls." He said, getting off the bed. As he stretched he smelt himself. It wasn't like he smelt bad, but his body was sweaty from sex and if he didn't wash up others would probably be able to smell it. Some of the aliens on his ship had a keen sense of smell and Jim didn't want them getting a whif. He turned to Iris and said, "Do you want to shower together?"

Iris had no intention of skipping out on this offer and joined him the bathroom. She watched as he turned on the water and got it to a comfortable temperature.  
There was no point tossing their clothes anywhere because they were still naked.  
"After you." Jim let her get in first.  
The water was refreshing as it ran down Iris's body. The dirt, sweat and sex washed away.  
Jim grabbed a bar of soap and started by cleaning Iris's back. He then spun her around to face him and washed her front.  
Iris blushed as his hands ran the bar of soap across her body.  
Jim smiled her. "My turn." He place the soap in her hands.  
Iris felt her face flush as she rubbed the soap on his chest and shoulders. She put the bar down and rubbed her hands all over his body; suds forming.

When they finished washing each other off Jim pulled Iris in for a kiss. He sucked the water off her lips and slipped his tongue into her mouth. He squeezed her ass before turning her over and pressing her body against the shower wall. He put his body against hers, kissing the back of her neck as he rubbed and squeezed her thighs and slid his hand around to her front and rubbed her clitoris. Jim turned her back around to face him and sucked at her breasts as he thrusted two fingers inside of her. He could feel her juices coming out of her, sliding down his fingers and also the sides if her thighs. And then she came, her body trembling in complete ecstacy. She grabbed at his arms, squeezing. Her legs felt numb and she used Jim to support herself. "What about you?" she said.  
Jim smiled. "I'm fine. You did plenty for me this morning. This is me returning the favor."

The water started to get cold and Jim turned it off. When they got out Jim handed Iris a towel and dried himself off with another. He quickly dressed, putting on his finest captains uniform. It was then that he looked over at Iris who had her towel wrapped around her.  
"Ah, thats right. You don't have any extra clothes, huh?" Jim rubbed his chin, thinking. "I've got just the thing for you." He grabbed her hand pulled her along to his closet. From there he pulled out one of his white long sleeve shirts and handed it to Iris. "It'll be a little big, but it will have to do for now."  
Iris brought the shirt up to her face. "I don't mind." She told him before putting his shirt on. She fumbled around with the buttons but she was having some trouble, so Jim did it for her, leaving the top half unbuttoned; her crystal showing.  
"Stay in here until I can get you some proper clothes. I'll send word to Kate once I meet with the crew." Iris didn't like the idea of sitting inside all day. Jim could see it all over her face. "I promise it won't be all day." Jim cupped her face with his hand. "Besides, its safest for you to be in here until I know for sure how things are out there."  
"Fair enough." Said Iris.  
Jim kissed her forehead. "I won't be gone too long." Jim was forced to leave his cozy room with Iris patiently waiting for his return. 

 


	12. Safe For Now

The winds of the Etherium were strong but welcoming. It meant for a fast arrival to the Coral Galaxy. Jim stood at the helm, guiding the ship to her destination. His thoughts were stuck on Barlow and how he would defeat him.   
How was one to kill a creature so vile and strong? Barlow was a righteous enemy, that much was certain.  
"Captain," said Phillip.  
James turned to look at him. "Yes?"  
"Captain Kate has just arrived below deck and will be shortly, as you requested."  
"Good. Thank you for letting me know." Jim had asked Kate to bring some clothes for Iris. Thankfully Kate had packed some extra clothes. He saw her walk upa and scanned the top deck. When she saw him she took a breath, sighing, and then made her way up to him.  
"Where is she?" Kate asked as she held a bag filled with clothes no doubt.  
"In my room, where she's safe." He told her.  
"You think keeping her locked up will keep her safe?"  
Jim gave her a look. "She's not locked up."  
Kate sighed. "Then I'm asuming the door is unlocked and I can walk in freely?" Jim nodded at this. "Good," said Kate. "Then you won't mind me going into your room?"  
"Of course not."  
Kate said no more on the matter and made her way to Jim's room.

When she opened the door Iris was looking out the window.  
"Kate?" Iris was surprised to see her.   
Before speaking Kate scanned the bedroom. Their clothes were still on the floor and her heart sank to her stomach. She used to share intimate moments with Jim in this very room and now he shared it with Iris. The thought stung a little. "These are for you."Kate handed her the bag of clothes.  
"Thank you." Said Iris.   
"You're welcome. Its the least I can do." She paused. "Do you need help?"  
Iris open the bag of clothes and found a blouse and long black skirt, brassier, and bloomers.  
"I think I'll be okay." Iris could manage putting on clothes as simple as this. Sarah had dressed her up in fancier clothes than this.  
Kate was about to leave but noticed Iris' crystal. "Do you mind...if I ask you...about that?" She gestured toward the crystal.  
Iris looked down, touching her crystal. "Its a part of me. Its my life and my planets life."  
"Does everyone on your planet...your island, have crystals, too?"  
Iris nodded.  
"By the way," said Kate, "do you know exactly what it is that you're doing with Jim?"  
Iris wasn't sure what she meant by that.  
Kate took Iris' silence as a question to what she meant. "What I mean is: have you sgared a bed with him...have you slept with him?" Kate felt like she was over stepping her bounds but she had to know.  
"You mean...making love?" Iris finally said.   
Kate nodded.  
"Yes, we've made love."  
The fact that Iris came out and said it so casually shocked Kate. "Iris, its okay to tell me this, but don't go around talking about it to others, okay."  
Iris started taking Jim's shirt off. "I know." She paused for a moment and then said, "Please don't talk to me like I'm stupid. I may have grown up differently, but that doesn't mean I don't know anything."  
Kate slightly laughed. "Of course. I didn't mean to upset you, I just don't want you gettung hurt." She saw herself to the door and left Iris be.

Kate made her way back Jim and found him looking over a map and talking with some of his crew.  
"I can see why you like her." Kate intrupted the conversation.  
Jim rolled up the map and put it in his back pocket; his crew spread out. Jim said nothing to her comment about Iris. "Do the clothes fit her alright?"  
Kate said, "I didn't stick around to find out. I offered to help her but she didnt need it, so I left."  
"Either way, said Jim, "its better than what she wearing before."  
"I don't know," said Kate. "I thought she looked kinda of cute your clothes." Kate was teasing obviously and wasn't serious about what she said.   
Jim took out a piece of paper from his front pocket and handed it to Kate. "These are plans I've written down when we reach the island. I'm sharing this with only you because I don't want to risk having some leak out information."  
Kate moved closer to Jim lowered her voice. "You think there is a spy gaming us?"  
"I don't know, but after how far we've come I don't want to fuck anything up."  
"Understandable." Said Kate and she put the paper in her jacket pocket. "If you need anything else don't hesitate to contact me."  
Jim nodded. "Likewise."

That evening Jim joined Iris in his room by brining her supper. It was roast with vegetables and mashed potatoes. It wasn't nearly as good as Sarah's cooking, but it wasn't bad either.   
Iris and Jim sat at a small table and ate their meal. There was small talk about the planet and island all ofil its inhabitants.   
"We'll have to face Barlow eventually, won't we?" Said Iris. She had just finished eating.  
Jim wiped his mouth clean, sliding his plate forward. "Unfortunately."  
"In want to be the one to do it." Said Iris. "I want to kill Barlow with my own hands."  
"I know you do, but so do a lot of people. Barlow has killed a lot of people that we used to know."  
Iris stood up, sighing as she stood next to the window.  
Jim got up to join her and put his arms around her as he stood behind. He kissed her neck. "I'm sorry you had to be stuck in here all day. I just want you to be safe."  
"I know. And don't be sorry." Iris said and turned around to face him. "Do you like my new clothes?" she asked.  
Jim smirked and pressed his body against hers, pinning her to the windowsill. "I do, but I think you look better without any on." He pressed his lips against hers and kissed her lovingly, licking and sucking her bottom lip as he begged for entrance. Eventually Iris stopped teasing him and let him slip his tongue into her mouth. He kissed her harder this time, grabing the back her neck and holding her closer to him.

Suddenly, Jim hoisted her up on the ledge of the windowsill and lifted up her skirt. He pulled off her panties and rubbed her private.   
Iris moaned, enjoying the feel of Jim slipping his fingers in and out of her slowly. "Jim," She breathed, barely able to contain her excitement for him. "Please." She begged.  
Jim took off his belt and unzipped his pants. His dick was already getting hard.  
Iris made her move and stroked his cock, enjoying the fact that she had complete control over him. When he reached his full length in erection he slipped inside of her, grabbing her by the hips and thrusted. His hot breaths on her neck left Iris wanting Jim to go even deeper and fuck her harder. She adored the how his cock moved inside of her, the walls of her vagina tightening as she was coming her climax.   
Jim could feel it all but he had cam so much in the last twenty four hours that he was finding it difficult to cum now. However, that didn't stop him from making her feel good and enjoying himself in the process.

At last they reached their climax. Jim pulled out, cuming on her leg. As before he cleaned her off.  
For the rest of the evening cuddled on the bed. Iris sang to him in her native tongue, lulling him to sleep. Even though he would never admit it, this whole day was exhausting for him. He had spent most of his days going over plans with his crew and constantly keeping a look out for Barlow. He knew that dastardly pirate was after them and that it was only a matter of time before he would catch up to them.  
There was a fight ahead of them and no matter how much Jim wanted to avoid that fight it had to happen. There was one thing for certain, though, and that was that the future never was. Who knew what tomorrow would bring...


	13. The New World

Iris' planet could be seen far off into the distance. It wouldn't be very long now until Jim and his crew, along with Iris and Kate, would reach the beautiful planet made up of diamonds.  
The gravitational pull was already making an effort to drag them in and it was a wonder that Barlow even managed to make it out. Jim's ship was strong, though, and it would take more than that keep him from leaving when the time came. That was the mission: go to Iris' planet and see that her village was kept from harm, and then, kill Barlow when he arrived.  
"Ready the shield!" Jim hollered to his men. Two levers were pulled and a holographic shield appeared, covering the entire ship. And just in time, too, it seemed like. A cannon was fired, bouncing off the ship's shield.  
One of Jim's men took out his binoculars to scan the open area behind them. "A ship with black sails is fast approaching!" He yelled back at Jim. It could only mean one thing: Barlow was finally making his move.  
"Ready the cannons and spear guns!" Jim ordered his men.  
Kate did the same, and they prepared for a fight.

All the while Iris stood at Jim's side, but it wasn't for much longer as Jim quickly turned to her and said, "I need you to go to our bedroom and stay there until I come get you."  
Iris protested. "But I can fight! Let me do it!"  
Jim shook his head. "No, Iris. I want you to be safe. If the shield breaks I don't want anything hitting you."  
"But, Jim!"  
"You are my top priority right now. Go!" He gave her light push to send her on her way. No matter how much Iris wanted to help fight, Jim knew it was best that she remain hidden.  
Kate was the first to fire back, the laser cannon cracking Barlow's shield.  
"Fire!" Jim yelled and every single gun on his ship went off, piercing Barlow's ship. This is too easy, thought Jim. He has something planned.

Barlow never faltered his speed and continued heading their way.  
The gravitational pull was greater now, and as they entered the atmosphere the storm of crystals began making a dent on all if them.  
The frenzy crystal storm got thicker by the minute but Jim knew it would soon pass. They could just have to survive until then. It would seem they had more to worry about than Barlow's cannons.

Barlow fired more cannons and laser guns, but this time it was all directed towards Kate. She forced to move from her current position, and the force of the storm wasn't helping either. It was causing them all to split up.  
It would seem that Barlow had nothing left, for his attacks stopped, but his speed remained the same. His main target was Jim, and just as they were reaching the other end of the storm where Iris' island would be waiting on the other side, Barlow's ship rammed into Jim's.  
"Take cover!" Jim let go of the helm and let the storm guide the ship. He dropped to his knees and tried to cover himself as best as he could.  
The shield around the ship broke, shattering with a loud crack. The storm of crystals swarmed them and Jim could feel every single one ripping his clothes and cutting into his skin. It stung but the pain did not last for long. Both Barlow's and Jim's ships popped out from the swirling storm, falling.  
The clean air was welcoming and Jim stood up fast to take control of the ship again. He altered its speed, and changed its course; their free falling stopped.

More laser cannons came flying their way, but they were not the target. Admiral Blake and And Captain Amelia could be seen near the island with their ships resting in the ocean. They were aiming for Barlow.  
All shots fired were accurate and blew Barlow's ship off course, disappearing somewhere on the opposite end of the island.  
As Jim slowly descended and landed with as much grace as possible into the ocean, it was then he took a big breath. He let go of his tight grip on the helm and walked out on his deck to check his men. Some were badly wounded, while others had lost their lives. It appeared that the storm of crystals was what did them in. Thankfully they were away from harm for the moment, but how much time would they all have to rest before Barlow made his next move?

After checking on his men Kate could be seen making her way out of the storm. Her shield was barely visible; she landed next to Jim and sent men over to check on them. Admiral Blake and Amelia could be seen making their way over as well.  
Jim was very adamant about his men getting taken care first. As a captain he felt that the only way to have a strong crew was if everyone was treated fairly. He didn't want to take the attention away that his men desperately needed.

Finally, all captains made their way on to Jim's ship.  
"Sit your aing ass down." Kate scolded and forced Jim to let the doctor from her ship check him over. Unfortunately Jim's doctor did not see the fight through and perished in the storm.  
Iris did not wait for Jim to return. Instead she took it upon herself to go to him. "Jim..." She slowly walked up to him and stood by his side. "Your hands..." Iris gently touched his hands to look them over once the doctor had bandaged them. Even though his wounds had been cleaned, fresh blood could be seen seeping through the clean white bandages.  
"Ill be fine." Jim told her. He didn't want her to worry.  
Iris scanned his face next and glad to find only a scratch across his cheek. His uniform, however, was done for. He had tossed his jacket seeing as it no longer served any purpose and revealed the cuts in his shirt. Thankfully the cuts were not as deep as the ones on his hands; his jacket put up a good fight.  
Amelia made her way over to the two of them. "We've made contact with Iris' people. They know she is coming."  
Iris' eyes lit up with joy. "How are they? Did you see my mother?"  
Amelia nodded. "Indeed. She is pleased to know that you are alive."  
Admiral soon made his way over as well. "We shouldn't waste any more time. Amelia and I will stay here near the base of the island while you, Kate and Iris make your way to the village."  
"Are you sure?" Said Jim.  
Admiral Blake nodded. "Of course."

Preparations were soon made and the trio got into a lifeboat. A few men and women from Blake's and Amelia's crew accompanied them while on a second lifeboat. Jim stared down at the ocean. It really was just as Iris described: you could see the ocean from miles down and from there you could the hundreds to thousands of crystals resting below.  
"This place is bigger than I imagined." Said Kate as she stared at her surroundings.  
One of Amelia's crew members said, "The forest is even bigger. I've never seen anything like it."  
Once they sailed to the beach and brought the lifeboats up to a comfortable distance from the waves they soon made their way into the forest.  
"I will lead." Said Iris. "I know this place better than anyone here."  
Jim smiled, nodding. "Lead the way." He was happy to see her taking control of the situation and for once in a long while he felt like he could take it easy.

The rays from the burning sun was soon hidden from view as the leaves from the trees put up a wondrous shade. Birds could be heard singing and seen flying from tree to tree. Some were as small as Iris' hand, while others were half the size of the lifeboats. The colors from their feathers were beautiful, too. But there was more than just the birds who made an appearance for their new arrivals. Creatures Jim never dreamed possible to ever existed walked among them in the forest. They, too, were curious about them.  
"Don't worry about them." Said Iris. "They are perfectly harmless." She continued leading the way as she held Jim's hand. From time to time she would glance back to look at the marveled expression on his face; Kate's as well.

As the narrow path they followed opened up, turning into more of a road with banners made out of animal skin hung on the trees, they finally reached the village. Huts made out of grass, hay, giant leaves and mud. Work benches were set up to craft weapons and meat was strung up to be cleaned once cut from the animal. Some animal's were left unscathed once skinned as they hung upside down. There were even tents made out of the skin and fur from the animals they hunted. And up ahead sat the biggest hut in all the village. It was decorated the horns of animals and their bones. It was done in a way though that it almost looked beautiful; that whoever did the decorating truly cared and respected the animals they harvested from.

Heads were immediately turned and they were yelled at in the islands native tongue.  
Iris put up her hands and spoke to them in the same language.  
"Iris..."said one of the men.  
Iris smiled, nodding as she continued to speak in her native tongue. When they exchanged a few more words Iris looked back at Jim and Kate and said, "Everything is fine."  
The men who stopped them guided them through the village while the rest of its people stood off to the side and watched them make their way to the giant hut up ahead.  
A middle aged woman soon made her grand appearance. Her hair was long and pulled back in a tight braid. Her outfit consisted of a dress made out of animal skin and resting over her shoulders was white fur. The necklace she wore was made out bone and teeth and feathers much like the ones from the birds they saw making their way here. As for her feet, she wore nothing. In her right hand, though, she held a wooden staff that was curved and twisted at the top.  
"Mama!" Iris cried and ran into her mother's arms.  
"I've missed you, little one." She cupped her daughters face in one hand and smiled down at her daughter. "Although, their is something different about you. You're not so little anymore, are you?"  
Iris was completely overjoyed to see her mother again. "I have some friends I want you to meet." Iris joined Jim's side again. "This is my husband Jim, and my friend Kate."  
Jim quickly glanced down at Iris as she called him her "husband". He didn't say anything in protest as he did not want to ruin the precious moment. Jim thought, when did I propose?! He wasn't upset, of course, just really shocked.  
A man not much older made his way out from the crowd and stood in between Iris and her mother. "You slept with this man?!" He hand long black hair pulled back in a ponytail. He was almost as tall as Jim and his skin was slightly darker than Iris'. He wore nothing but animal skin and fur around his waist; he was well build too.  
Iris took a step toward him as she could tell that he attention was focused on Jim. "Stop, Lee!" She pushed him back.  
"You are my betrothed! How could you do this?"  
Iris crossed her arms and stood her ground. "I never agreed to marry you." She told him.  
Kate leaned in and whispered to Jim. "Aww, isn't that sweet? She thinks you two are married."  
Jim tried to hush Kate as discretely as he possibly could. He didn't want go draw any further attention to himself.  
"You're going to have to explain a few things to her." Kate told him and she moved back to her spot.  
Iris' mother banged her staff on the ground. "Enough," she said. "There are bigger matters at hand here. Iris has chosen her mate and we will leave it at that." She held out a hand. "Come, Jim and Kate. Let us talk inside."

The inside of the hut looked like any other home that belonged to a loving family, only it was decorated in a different manner. There were red, blue, brown and black rugs spread out across the dirt floor. It was divided into three parts: a main living area where they all sat down on piles of fur, and two other areas that looked like rooms, but the hay sewn covered curtains made it hard to see inside to know what it really looked like.  
"You have returned my daughter to me safely," began Iris' mother. "For that I am forever grateful to you. Tell me," she then said. "Is Leland still alive?"  
Jim nodded. "Yes. He is on the ship we arrived on. In fact, there are four ships out there and the captains there are keeping a close eye out for Barlow." He paused before saying, "Leland is also my father."  
"Its true!" Said Iris when she saw the look her mother gave her.  
"My...what a surprise." She said. Her face became serious now. "You spoke of Barlow. He has returned then?" Jim nodded to her. Iris' mother cursed in her native tongue. "That is a problem."  
Kate spoke up. "Ma'am, if its alright with you, we'd like to become better acquainted with the area. We want to cover as much ground as possible before Barlow makes a move."  
"I'm sure Barlow has already made a move to make his way here." She scoffed. "Admiral Blake and Captain Amelia have been scouring the island for the last couple of days. We've ready made planes for them to hold the fight out in the forest for when Barlow comes."  
"Then what is it that you have planned for us?" Jim wanted to know.  
The beautiful now chief of the village smiled warmly at him. "You are your men will stay here in the village and protect us and help us fight if Barlow and his men break through."  
Jim then said, "But will there be enough room for all of us?"  
Kate nodded to this. "Jim is right. Someone should stay behind to ensure the safety of our ships."  
Jim looked back at her. "That's too much work for one person." He told her.  
Kate scoffed. "Please, Jim, I won't be alone. I'll have my crew with me. And as long as a few men from each crew stays behind with me, I'm sure it will not prove difficult."  
"She's right." Said Iris. "With Barlow's ship destroyed he will try to take one of the others. If that happens..." Her voice trailed off.  
"Do not worry." Said Iris' mother. "As long as we work together we can win this fight. And this time we have an advantage: we know Barlow is coming and we'll be ready for him"  
Jim held out his hand. "Then we have a plan." Said Jim. "I look forward to fighting alongside your people." And the two of them shook hands.


	14. A Promise Under The Stars

Evening had come and the night sky swallowed the island. Jim was resting in a tent looking over his hands.   
Inside the tent were only the essentials: a place to sleep, cook food and a wooden wrack to place weapons and other items. A small fire was going and the smoke rose to the top of the tent and escaped through the tiny hole.   
Jim cursed as he peeled the bandages off his hands. It was time to clean them.  
"Do you need some help?" Iris let herself into the tent. She had with her a bowl of herbs and dressed in her tribal clothing.  
"Oh, Iris...yeah, that would be nice." He spun around to face her and remained seated.  
Iris knelt down in front of him and began crushing the herbs. She then grabbed a wooden bucket and poured a tiny amount of water into the bowl of herbs and then mixed it altogether. "Can I see your hand?" she asked. Jim lifted his right hand first for her to look at. Iris wiped up some of  herbs with two fingers and gently rubbed it on Jim's wounds. He winced in pain as it stung a little at first. "Sorry," said Iris.  
Jim waved a dismissive hand. "Its alright." He told her.  
Once iris finished his right hand she moved on to his left. When she was finished with that she wrapped them in clean bandages again. "You should be able to see and feel the difference by tomorrow."  
Jim gave her a small smile. "Thanks..."  
Iris cocked her head to the side. "What's the matter?"  
Jim wanted to bring up the "husband" topic, but he wasn't sure if it would result in a fight, and right now he was enjoying the moment. "Uh, just my back. There are a few cuts. They're not deep but they do sting a little." He decided to tell her that instead.  
"May I?" Iris offered to help him take off his shirt. When his shirt was removed Iris took what was left of the herbs and dabbed them on to the tiny cuts. It didn't hurt nearly as bad so Jim was thankful for that. Iris then wrapped bandages around his chest. "There! All done." Iris smiled and wrapped her arms around him from the back, careful not to put too much of her weight on him.

Most of the village had gone to sleep and Kate had returned to the ships. It was just Jim and Iris now in their quiet little tent.  
Iris kissed the back of Jim's neck softly, sending chills down his spine. She rubbed his shoulders gently.  
Jim leaned back on her, enjoying her soft touch. He could pretend for a little while that they were married...right?  
"I want to show you something." said Iris and she helped him stand up.  
She led him outside the tent, the cool air felt nice and it smelled rich and sweet. The smell must have came from whatever the villagers had cooked for super.  
"This way." Said Iris and she led him away from the village and deep into the forest.  
"Iris, where are we going?"  
Iris looked back at him, smiling, and put a finger to her lips.

Once they were a good distance away from the village the lights that came from it soon disappeared with it. To guide their way the grass beneath their feet lit up. Even the trees gave off some light as a dim glow illuminated from them  
Jim watched as the insects lit up for a few seconds and then vanished from sight as their light slowly faded. There were even birds that sang a song, the feathers on their wings glowing different shades of colors as the pitch in their singing changed. Jim was completely captivated by all of it.

It was then that Iris had Jim sit down. She plucked a near by sky blue flower and sipped at the water that was inside of it. She handed the rest to Jim. "Drink it."  
Jim was careful as he took the flower from her and drank the remaining water. "Its sweet." He said.  
Iris smiled. "Its supposed to help cure internal injuries." She leaned in and kissed him then, forcing him to lie on his back on the soft grass covered ground. "Let me do all the work tonight. Just relax."  
The cool grass felt nice on his back as he let her straddle him and rub her hands on his chest. Jim placed his hands on her thighs and rubbed them up and down.  
Iris untied the leather string that was holding her make-shift dress together. She let it slip off her shoulders and tossed her dress to the side.   
Jim reached up to touch her breasts; her nipples were exceptionally perky. He rubbed them and lightly pinched at them.    
Iris blushed, enjoying the feel. She moved one of his hands and on to her crystal and let him run his fingers across it. "I love you." She said.  
A small smirk spread across Jim's face. "I love you, too."  
Iris brought her hands to his pants and undid his belt and unzipped his pants, pulling at them and taking them off along with his underwear. She rested her hand on his manhood and stroked it. She wasted no time bringing her mouth up his penis and licked at it.  
Jim took one hand and grabbed at her hair as he moaned in pleasure. The feel of her soft, wet tongue on his dick made the pain in his hands go away.   
When Iris was finished getting his manhood wet she put all of him inside of her mouth and sucked, twirling her tongue around as she did so.  
This was new to Jim: the way Iris worked at him was something he had never experienced with Kate; Iris was a natural when it came to giving pleasure. "Iris...I'm going to come soon." His breathing was getting heavy as he tried harder to contain himself. "I want to be inside of you." He whispered.  
That certainly wasn't a problem for Iris. She wanted it to and she slipped down on him, rocking back and forth.  
Jim grabbed on to her thighs and again and helped her go faster.   
"Come inside of me." Iris breathed, feeling herself reach full climax; the walls of her vagina tightened and she felt the hot liquid of Jim's cum fill her.  She lay beside him, one hand resting on his chest as she cuddled next to him on the soft ground.

As they stared up at the night sky it was littered with billions of tiny stars; the glowing insects and birds could be seen flying high above.  
Jim turned his head to look at Iris. She was still looking up at the sky. Jim could see the reflection in her beautiful green orbs and he kissed her forehead. "I want you to know that you're the best treasure I've ever found." He told her.  
Iris looked at him and gave him a peck on the lips. "You say that as if you might lose me..." Her voice was quiet.  
Jim caressed her hair. "Never," he said.  
"Do you promise?"  
"I promise." When Jim said those words he meant it, but he knew he had no control over what was soon to come. He could lose Iris tomorrow by Barlow's hands; or it could be the other way around. It scared him. He had never felt like this before. "Iris," he began, "you said I was your husband."  
Iris gave him a look. "Well, you are."  
Jim took a breath as he tried to ready himself for this conversation. "Where I come from we have a ceremony called a "wedding". That's when two people become husband and wife."  
A look of confusion spread across her face. "I've never heard of that word."  
"How is it done in your village?" Jim asked.  
"When two people are to be joined as man and woman the joining ceremony is them sharing a bed together. That makes them husband and wife. There is, of course, a celebration before hand, perhaps that is what you call a "wedding"."  
"Well," said Jim. "Let's say here in this village we are married, but where I come from we aren't. I would buy you a ring and put it on this finger." He pointed at her ring finger. "I would have a similar ring, too. That would signify our unity."  
Iris nodded in understanding. "So here we are married, but not where you are from." She said it as a fact.  
Jim nodded to this. "Exactly."  
"But we are still married." She added.  
Jim smiled and gave a short laugh. "When we return to Montressor I'll pick out a ring for you and we can have a proper wedding."  
Iris snuggled into his chest. "That sounds wonderful." She was getting sleepy now.  
Jim turned his head to look up at the night sky again. "Iris," he whispered.  
"Hmm?" She was starting to doze off.  
"Will you marry me?"  
"Mm....mhm..." Her voice was barely audible.  
"Iris?" But no response came from her, so Jim said again in a soft whisper, "Will you marry me?...Marry me." He kept repeating it, the sound of it felt so right. "Marry me, Iris..." And finally, sleep overcame him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: I'm not sure how you all feel about the sex parts. If you want me to tone it down, I will.


	15. The Crystal Heart

Two days had gone by and still no sign of Barlow. Everyone was on edge. This wasn't like Barlow to keep waiting, especially if he thought you owed him something.  
On the plus side it gave everyone more time to prepare, and Jim's hands were finally back to how they were.  
Kate was still on the ship minding all crews and keeping a look out, as promised, for Barlow. The signal for his arrival would be a red flare.  
Jim found himself continuously looking up at the sky. If his mind was not wandering he was focused on the village. He watched with curious eyes how Iris' people lived. They grew theitrown food, hunted together, built things together; everything.  
There many families here, but they all acted as one. It was no surprise to Jim that these people survived after Barlow's attack. Their spirits were strong.

Meanwhile in the forest, Admiral Blake and Captain Amelia kept their senses keen. By this time they were almost familiar with this whole side of the island that they were on. From afar it looked small, but as you set foot on to its soil, it was much bigger.  
Admiral Blake swatted away a giant fly. "If Barlow doesn't kill us these bugs will." He commented.  
Amelia let out small laugh. "You must be loosing your mind if you're making jokes, Blake."  
Admiral Blake smiled. "Just a little." He paused and then asked, "How are your little ones? And husband? How is Delbert?"  
"They are doing very well. I'm sure they are annoying Delbert to death, though. Then again, maybe not. They are just as curious about his inventions as he is." She briefly smiled on the subject."  
Just then, a red flare could be seen shoot up past the trees, exploding as it reached its limit. Barlow had finally made his move.

-Five minutes earlier-

"Stop picking at your toes, Arnold!" Kate scolded one of her crew members. "No wonder your fingers always smell." She held a hand to her face.  
"But, Captain, if I don't they poke holes through my boots."  
Before Kate had a chance to respond she spotted something in the water from the corner of her eye in the water. She pulled out her gun and aimed it at whatever she saw and pulled the trigger. If it was a fish then they would eat, but if it was the enemy, they would get read for a fight.  
Kate waited for a few seconds and soon a body floated up. The damn bastard was making his way over to the boat! "They come by water!" She cried. At that moment a few of Barlow's men had climbed on to the ships and started attack. They had just a few seconds to prepare. Kate raised her hand in the air, flare gun ready to be fire, when all of a sudden a bullet grazed her cheek. She cried out in pain, grabbing the side of her face. It wasn't enough to do any real damage but the crimson color staining her skin, shirt and the did not go unnoticed by some of her crew.  
"Protect the Captain!" One of them yelled.  
Kate didn't need protecting though. She was pissed now. As one of Barlow's men came at her she raised her leg and shoved them back with a hard hit. She let go of her face, blood still flowing, and grabbed another gun and shot the pirate in the head. It was then that she raised the flare gun and let it fly. It blasted high into the sky. Now she hoped it wasn't too late for the others on the island.

Everyone on the island saw Kate's flare. The elder, pregnant mothers and children were all taken to a safe place to hide, while the rest geared up for a fight.  
"Are you ready for this?" Jim asked Iris as he watched her put on her leather belt with tiny blades attached to it.  
She nodded to him. "If I can keep my distance from Barlow, he will be no match for my speed."  
Even though she seemed confident, Jim was still worried. "Remember," he told her, "its okay to run away. I'd rather have you alive than die a hero."  
Iris leaned in and kissed his cheek. "I'll be okay." She finished getting ready and ran off with a group into the forest.  
No matter how much Jim hated to be away from her at a time like this, this was their plan. If they wanted to survive they had to stick with the course.

Meanwhile in the forest, Captain Amelia and Admiral Blake were already fighting pirates.  
"Its as if they resist the idea of dying like the animals they are!" Amelia said as she slashed one pirate across the chest with her short sword killed another with her gun.  
"I don't know," said Admiral Blake, "they seem pretty persistent with wanting to die, considering they keep dropping like the flies I killed earlier today." He said this after breaking a pirates neck. Right at that moment as Admiral Blake's attention currently being occupied by a second pirate, he had yet noticed the huge figure coming up behind him.  
"Blake!" Amelia cried as she saw Barlow making his move. She fired her gun but it only clicked. "Shit!" She slammed it to the ground and ran at Barlow with her short sword. He turned around quickly and bashed her arm with his fist, sending her flying. This gave Admiral Blake just enough time to gather his senses and fire his gun.  
Barlow stumbled back a few steps and then grinned. He ripped his shirt open revealing a bullet proof vest. "You'll have to do better than that, you fucker!" He went at Admiral Blake, fighting fists against fists.  
Amelia struggled to get up, one of her crew mates coming to her aid. Barlow had severely injured her arm. She grabbed the gun resting at her crew's side and tried to aim it at Barlow as best as she could, but with all the moving around he did fighting Blake, Amelia was worried she'd hit him instead. Finally, she took her shot, the bullet brushing past Barlow's ear, taking it off. She was going to fire again but she was interrupted by a few pirates and she turned her attention to kill them.  
"I've fought bigger." Said Admiral Blake.  
"But not stronger." Barlow warned as he took a swing, ignoring the pain from his missing ear, blood dripping from it. He punched Admiral Black in the face, knocking him to the ground. He got on top of him and punched him again, blood seeping from his nose now; another punch. More blood. The hitting continued and Admiral Blake was unable regain the upper hand.  
Just as Barlow took his fifth hit, Admiral Blake made the mistake of looking past Barlow's shoulder to where Amelia was standing. She was going to finish him with her short sword by chopping off his neck or slicing his neck; which ever opportunity arose first. But neither did, as Barlow noticed the shift in Admiral Blake's eyes and turned around with such speed that Amelia barely had time to back off.  
"Trying to sneak up on me, you little cunt!" He roared and spat at the ground.  
"Fuck you!" Amelia yelled and swung her sword, cutting his arm as Barlow shielded himself for that second. The beautiful crimson color of Barlow's blood slid down Amelia's short sword and flicked off at the end as she swung at him. This time, though, he grabbed her wrist, twisting it. As she dropped her weapon, screaming in pain for her cracking wrist, Barlow took it. He raised the short sword, ready to plunder it into her chest. But Amelia was quick, despite the agony now residing in her wrist, and jumped. She wrapped her legs around Barlow's neck, turning her whole body over. The two fell into a messy pile on to the uneven ground and Amelia was finally released from Barlow's deadly grasp. She reached for her short sword but she was too slow and Barlow kicked her on to her back and picked up her weapon.  
"You won't get away this time." And he raised the sword, piercing Amelia's good hand, pinning her to the ground. As Barlow turned he kicked Admiral Blake in the face when he tried to stand up. "You're all so weak." And he made his way to the village.

When the fighting finally stopped on the ships a triumphant roared echoed from all of the crew members, Kate included. But the victory was short-lived as multiple explosions were heard and a rumble feathered beneath everyone's feet.  
"Oh shit..." Kate said under her breath. They must have missed a few pirates that made their way over to the ships for they had set up bombs on all the ships but one. Her ship started to sink as a second bomb went off.  
"We have to get off and make our way to the village!" Yelled Leland. "These ships are no longer our priority!"  
"I second that." Said Silver. "They need our help!"  
Kate didn't want to abandon her ship, though. "You and the others leave. I'll stay here with a few and we will save what we can." When they did not move from their spot Kate pushed them both. "Move damn it!"  
Leland and Silver left the ship with most of the crewmen, leaving Kate a few others to deal with the sinking ship.

As Barlow neared the village Iris held him in her sights. She took down a few pirates with her tiny knives as she threw them, sticking fast into their necks. She could never quite get a clear shot of Barlow. Someone or something was always getting in the way. Iris knew she would have a better chance at getting him if she allowed herself to lessen the gap, but she remembered what Jim told her about dying as a hero, and she quickly reconsidered her thoughts.  
Iris and her group managed to take down ten of Barlow's men as they reached the village. She did what she could and fought off any pirates that got too close and watched as the fight unfolded in her village.

Jim was well prepared when it came to guns. Not a single pirate could get close enough to him. However, he knew he would soon run out and had with him two daggers.  
As soon as Barlow came into view aimed, ready to fire  
But he was interrupted when he pushed to ground by Lee.  
"What the hell!" Jim yelled. But he soon understood why Lee has brought him down. A few pirates were making their way behind him and Lee saved his life by knocking him over and throw knives at the pirates, stabbing them in the eye. He quickly finished them off and Jim picked himself back up. But he was now out of bullets. "Shit!" He pulled out his dagger, Barlow only a few feet away now. Jim was quick and managed to nick Barlow a few times.  
"Too slow, kid." Barlow scolded him, swinging at him.  
Jim barley moved in time to escape Barlow's heavy blow.  
Lee saw his moment and jumped on top of Barlow, plunging his dagger into his arm. Barlow cried out, grabbing Lee by his long hair and flinging him forward. He went flying and landed on top of a few others that were fighting in the crazed crowd.  
Jim went at him again, slicing Barlow here and there all the while trying to stay away from his reach. But all that running around and dodging was slowing Jim down.  
Iris could see this from where she stood. Her heart was beating fast. "Come on, Jim. You can do it!"  
Just as victory looked to be in their grasp Barlow stopped Jim's attack and gave him one good swing to the face.  
"No!" Iris yelled.  
The village being taken captive just like the last time and Iris could see Jim suffering the same fate as her father as she watched him be held back Barlow's men.  
Barlow clicked his tongue at Jim as he picked up his dagger. "You know, you almost had me there." Pressed the dagger on Jim's chest, close to his heart, but kept enough pressure off as to not pierce his heart. Blood slowly seeped through Jim's shirt and he winced in pain, trying his best to not show weakness in front of Barlow. "Its been a pleasure getting to know you, Mr. Hawkins. Tell her friends I say hello."  
Jim eyes grew wide as he heard multiple explosions go off. They could be heard coming from the ships.  
"Are you surprised?" Barlow asked him. "You can stop worrying now since you'll be dead soon." He pressed the dagger deeper into Jim's chest, cutting more skin.  
"No!" Iris cried and flung herself at Barlow as she threw a rock at his face. She sliced his belly with her tiny knife, but he moved away from her reach just quick enough so that she could not further her damage on him.  
Barlow grabbed Iris by the neck and shoved her to the ground. She kicked and clawed at him but it was futile. Barlow looked to Jim and said, "You're going to wish I killed you first." And he took Jim's dagger and started carving the crystal out of Iris' chest. She screamed out in agony, tears falling down the sides of her temples.  
With one hand fighting Barlow back Iris reached out to Jim with her other. "Jim! Help me!"  
Jim tried to free himself from the hold that Barlow's men had on him and they only held him down tighter and he was useless. "Stop it!" He yelled. "Stop it, you evil bastard!"  
But Barlow would not and he continued to cut the crystal from Iris' chest. Blood was oozing out, her screams for help becoming fainter. Jim couldn't stand the sound of the crystal ripping from her chest. And like that, a hole was the only thing that remained.  
Barlow let got of Iris and he stood up, proud and tall as he held Iris' blood covered crystal. "This will fetch me a pretty gold coin or two." He grinned at Jim. But Jim was not looking at Barlow when he said this. He was looking at Iris' motionless body as she stared back at him. The light in her eyes had vanished.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I published my very first book a few days ago. If you like my writing style you may like my original stories too. This book of mine is called "Secret of Epping Forest". Here is a direct link to the book: https://www.amazon.com/Secret-Epping-Bridget-Kathleen-Pueppke/dp/0692142878/ref=mp_s_a_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1530733401&sr=8-1&pi=AC_SX236_SY340_FMwebp_QL65&keywords=secret+of+epping+forest
> 
> It has romance(implied sex)angsty scenes, mystery, and some ghostly things. Its also kind of like a "slice of life" story. If you like all of those things I highly recommend you check the book out. Here is the plot:  
> It’s early summer as young Rose Fair travels to England from California with her parents. The house where she is staying has many secrets, and so does the forest behind it. Unfamiliar with rural life, Rose quickly becomes enchanted–and most of all curious–as she stumbles upon a secluded mansion. The residents, Edmond and Thackeray, don't seem to be from the area. They don't even seem to be from this era! Rose unravels their secret but then must choose whether she will stay or go. And she has just until summer’s end to decide.
> 
> I know that I have errors in my fanfic, but they are just for fun. My editor and I have spent a lot of time trying to perfect this book. And even though there's not a single story that is perfect, its the emotion the story gives to its readers that IS important.  
> Thank you for reading! And remember: a review is food for the writer's soul


	16. The Beginning Of The End

The crystal gleamed and the light from what was left of the day reflected off of it and into Barlow's eyes. He smiled. "Ah yes, such a fine price." He looked at his men who still held Jim down. "You can let him go. This man is broken. He is no longer a threat to us."  
Barlow's men let Jim free and they all watched as he crawled over to Iris. He grabbed Iris' hand and glared up at Barlow.  
Barlow gave him a menacing smile. "Poor little Captain. Have you tasted enough, or do you want more of my wrath? You don't know a single thing about pain. You think you do but, this is only the beginning. While you sleep in your warm bed at night, people like me are planning your demise."  
"Big talk for someone who thinks so little of the world." Jim told him.  
Barlow scarfed. Jim's insult was nothing to him. "Not the world, just people like you."  
Their conversation was cut short as a gun was fired, hitting Barlow in his bullet proof vest. He dropped Jim's gun and staggered back. "Damn it! The rest have arrived! Fall back!" He ordered his men.  
Leland, Silver and the others from Kate's ship swooped in for help. Their surprise attack broke the focuse on Barlow's side and caused them to retreat. They and a few of the tribe's people fought and killed a few more pirates before fleeing the village.  
Admiral Blake and Captain Amelia were there, too, but they had been greatly wounded and needed aid immediately.  
Silver rushed to Jim's side. He was ready to comfort the young lad when he thought otherwise and backed his hand away from his shoulder. He watched the young Captain pick up Iris, his sweetheart, and cradle her in his arms. "Jim..." Silver didn't know what to say to him.  
Jim stood up and started walking to the chief's tent. "She needs help." Its all he said as he vanished inside the tent.  
Everyone was still in shock but Silver's voice whipped them into shape. "You heard him: we need to help the wounded. Get off your asses and let's get to work!" He rushed inside the tent soon after with Iris' mother and Leland close behind.

Jim had Iris laying a fit covered bed. His shirt had been stain with her blood. "I can't get her to wake up." Jim was in shock. "We need to help her." He didn't know what to do. What happened to these people when their crystals were removed?  
The chief knelt beside her daughter a and stroked her hair lovingly. "We need fresh, hot water and clean rags. Next we will need herbs to close the wound." The chief might have seemed calm and collected but deep down inside she was crying out in pain. She had already lost her husband, most of her village, and quite possibly her daughter. She looked to Leland and said: "Go, Leland! You know what we need." She looked to Silver now. Stand guard at the door. Leave the three of us be."  
Silver and Leland nodded and got up to leave. While everything she said was what needed to be done, she also saw this opportunity to speak with Jim more privately.  
He hadn't looked at her once for his gaze was locked on Iris the whole time. He was afraid that if he didn't keep his eyes on her than she would slip from his grasp...forever.  
"Mr. Hawkins," she started. "I must speak to you about the inevitable." She paused, wondering if Jim heard her. "Mr. Hawkins..."  
"I heard you." He suddenly said.  
The chief took a breath calm her nerves. "There is a chance to save Iris but, you need to pay close attention to what I have to say next." She waited to continue until Jim nodded. "We need to get the crystal back from Barlow. My people cannot survive long without it. We and the crystal's go hanf in hand. One cannot survive without the other...understand?"  
Again Jim nodded. "How long do we have?" He asked her.  
The chief lifted her daughter's hand and examined it closely. "Her end has already begun." She encouraged Jim to look. Iris' finger tips were turning grey. "Soon her body will be grey all over. When that happens she will burst into millions of tiny particles of crystal dust. It happens to us all when we pass away. Our remains return to the land and what is left of us is our crystal." Her Circle of Life talk ended there. "Without her crystal, Iris will surely die. There is no living without it."  
Jim held Iris' other and looked at her fingers. It was just as the chief said. How long do we have?"  
The chief thought for a moment. "A day, maybe two."  
Jim struggled with this knowledge. He closed his eyes and focused on his breathing and the fact that he was close to loosing his mind. "I need to go after Barlow right now."  
The chief shook her head. 'No. What you need to do is take a moment to collect yourself. I know you love my daughter very much and would die for her...you nearly did today. I am grateful to you. You saved my daughter and took her in. You showed her kindness and compassion, and above all: your love." She took a moment to gather her thoughts. "We will have our chance to run after Barlow soon enough. When we do our attack on him and his crew must be swift. More people die, I know this. The real question remains though: how much are you willing to sacrifice?"  
Jim didn't have time to answer her as Leland returned with the items as hand. He watched the chief and his father clean Iris' wound as best as they could. "Will she wake up?" Jim asked.  
There was a moment of silence before the chief answered him honestly. "No, I'm afraid she will not."  
"Leave this to us, Jim. Take this time to check on your crew and the others." Leland said.  
Even though his father was right Jim didn't want to admit it. Regardless of that though he got up and left the tent but not before giving Iris a kiss on the forhead.

The village was a mess but luckily nothing was set on fire, leaving the number of casualties less than what they could have been.  
Lee walked up to Jim. He had cuts and bruises all over him but he seemed fine for the most part. "How is she?" He asked regarding to Iris.  
"Not good." Jim answered him.  
Lee sighed. "I may not like you, in fact I hate you, but without you and your people's help we would have lost everything. For that you have my gratitude."  
"Don't thank me yet." He told Lee.  
"Jim!" A voice rang out behind him. It was Kate. "Thank the Gods your alive. The pirates bombed one of the ships. My crew and I arrived a few minutes ago." She looked around trying to spot Iris. Usually she was always near Jim. "Where's Iris?" She regreted asking as soon as she saw the look on his face. "Is she..." Kate couldn't bring herself to finish that sentence.  
"Barlow took her crystal. She's alive...for the moment but remains unconscious. Without the crystal she will die." Jim explained to her. Lee on the other hand didn't seem surprised to hear this for he know how it all worked. "We have a day or two to get the crystal back from Barlow."  
Kate crossed her arms. "Are you leaving now then?"  
Jim shook his head. "Not at this very moment, but soon, yes. I need anyone who is willing and able."  
"I am." Lee spoke up. "You have my word."  
"I will go, too." Kate did not hesitate to aid her old lover in his time of need. No matter their past, they were still friends.  
"Thank you." Said Jim.  
"Don't think for a minute I won't help you, Jimbo." Silver came up to the small group.  
"Didnt the chief ask you to guard the tent?" Jim asked.  
Silver shrugged. "Someone else took over."  
"Before we set out," started Lee. "You should see your friends Blake and Amelia."  
Kate snapped her fingers. "That's right. We should go see them. I haven't had the chance yet. I heard they nearly died by Barlow's hands."

Jim, Kate, and Silver gathered inside the tent. Lee excused himself for the time being and let them speak in private.  
Admiral Blake and Amelia were laying on their backs. They had all been bandaged up and left there to rest.  
"Ah, Jim." Admiral Blake forced a smile. "Took you long enough."  
The trio knelt down beside their two friends. "Barlow will pay for this." Jim swore to them.  
Amelia gave an exasperated sigh. "Barlow is smarter than he looks. Be careful Jim. He nearly took my arm off. That beast doesnt need a weapon to take you down. He'll use his fists to rip you apart."  
"How is Iris?" Admiral Blake asked.  
Jim relayed the message to them both.  
"I see," said Amelia. "Then you best get going. I'm afraid Blake and I will not be able to accompany you."  
Jim was okay with this. He wanted them to stay here and heal. "That's fine. Even if you wanted to come I wouldn't allow it, given the state you two are in."  
"Take as many men and women with you as you can." Said Amelia. "You will need them." Jim nodded to her. "Go now. Time is short." She urged the trio.  
"And John silver," said Admiral Blake before they all left the tent. "The Intersteller Corporation thanks you for your hospitality. After this endeavor I reckon you'll have a full pardon against any all crimes held against you. After this is all said and done, I and the others will welcome you back into society as an upstanding citizen."  
Silver nodded and smiled. "Thank you, Admiral."

Once the trio teamed up with Lee again they worked to get a strong group together. They were going to need every able body.  
Iris' life was dwindling and the only thing standing in Jim's way was Barlow himself.  
What would it take to bring him down? Who would be the unlucky ones to suffer at his hands?  
One thing was clear: as long as Barlow lived this planet would surely die without its people. As the the chief said to Jim: the crystal was a part of them just as much as they were a part of it.

Jim looked to his partners-his team, and felt his gut tightening. Not all of them were going to come out of this alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the insanely long wait. I've had very little motivation to continue this story. I've been so focused on my other Treasure Planet stories, Inter Mundos and His girl.  
> I had meant to finish this story a very long time ago but life has gotten in the way. I'm engaged to be married now, and I was in Italy for a while too. Also, work is busy with the holidays.  
> I encourage you to check out my other Jim Hawkins stories.  
> And as always, please leave a review. Believe it or not, reviews help encourage me to get the next chapter out faster.  
> Let me know what you think. I'm very curious.


	17. Soaring Spirit

It was almost time. What everyone hoped would be the final match, was fast approaching.  
Jim sat in the tent quietly contemplating the plan they had agreed on, and his life as well. He didn't want it to end here. Now that he had found Iris, there was so much more he wanted to do with his life. He gently caressed Iris' hair while she lay there still unconscious. The color of her skin had already changed and spread more in just the few hours it took them to gather a team that would go after Barlow.  
"Don't give up on me now," Jim whispered and leaned in to kiss Iris' semi-cold forehead. To think there was a chance he'd never see those beautiful eyes again...was terrifying.  
Lee stepped into the tent and stood a few feet away from Jim. He stared at him for a few seconds before saying, "Even if we get Iris' crystal back and kill Barlow, she must stay here. This is her home and next in line to take charge of our village."  
Jim let out a small sigh that he had been holding in and pulled his gaze away from Iris and stared at Lee. "Is there something important you need to tell me, or did you just come here to shove my mistakes in my face?"  
Lee made no comment on this and sat down across from Jim, sitting on the other side of Iris. "If you think Iris will leave this place with you, then you're wrong. She has to stay here. And even though you have soiled her body, I will still be the one she calls her husband--her mate."  
Jim grabbed Lee by the tribal necklaces around his neck and pulled him close. "Get out," Jim let go of Lee and pushed him back.  
Lee scoffed. "I want the best for Iris, just like you, and what I'm telling you is the truth." He stood up and checked his necklaces to make sure none of them were broken or out of place. "We are leaving soon, so you better get your mind together." Lee left Jim to wallow quietly in his thoughts again.

After much to consider, Jim made his way to his crew and teammates. They were all waiting for him and ready with weapons in their hands.  
"Are you ready?" Kate asked, but Jim knew what she really meant by that: are you okay?  
Jim gave her one nod. "Let's go, everyone." Of course Jim wasn't okay, but he had to be strong, brave, and collected. There were many times where Jim wanted to give up, stop fighting, but he couldn't do that. He was captain, he was Jim Hawkins, and so many people looked up to him. But he was also human and with that came uncontrolled spurts of feelings. Maybe someday he would be able to express those feelings to someone who cared, but for now he would have to hold it in.

Deep in the forest--the jungle, Barlow and his men walked. They were in just as much in a heap of trouble as everyone else, only difference: they were the cause of everyone's sorrows and their own.  
They found a quiet place to sit and rest and mend their wounds while Barlow, their infamous leader, thought of a plan. He knew Jim and his men would be coming after them soon if not already. There was little time to focus on the matter at hand. Barlow wanted to take what they could get and get the hell off this planet.  
It was such a small planet, but one that was so beautiful and full of treasure. Barlow needed to take what he could get and escape on the only ship still standing, which was on the other side of the island.  
Finally, Barlow admitted to being lost, and with the handful of men he had left, he knew this would be difficult--but not impossible.  
"Hurry up, men. We don't have much time left." He said this as he reached in his pocket and pulled out Iris' crystal. He held it up to get a better look at it and marvled at how the light from the sun reflected off of it from the cracks leaves and branches. So beautiful, he thought. This one crystal would set him up for months, maybe even years.

Just then one of the men groaned in pain and fell over as an arrow shot him in the chest.  
"At the ready, men!" Barlow yelled as he knew Jim and his crew were already here.  
Arrows came left and right, striking each and every one of Barlow's men dead. But they got smart and took shelter behind trees and giant boulders and even logs.  
More arrows whistled through the air but when they were unable to penetrate another one of Barlow's men, they stopped.  
Footsteps could be heard getting closer all around them and that's when the real fighting began. The tribes people and Jim and Kate with their crew, attacked all at once as they slowly crept up behind the enemy.  
Another bloodbath ensued as screams from both sides cried out. Instead of earthly colors surrounding them, there was now a compiling color of red--blood--staining the trees, grass, and dirt.  
With little time to react to the chaos happening all around him, Barlow saw his chances of getting out of here dwindling.

For once, things seemed to be going Jim's way. There was an end to all this madness, but Barlow wasn't about ready to give up. He still had tricks waiting to be brought to attention.  
"Stop," Jim yelled as the last of Barlow's men succumbed to a slow death. "He's mine." He said as he pointed at Barlow who now stood surrounded by everyone who was not his friend.  
Barlow laughed. "You want to take me one on one again? You almost died the last time. Why not have your friends do the dirty work for you?"  
Jim ignored the pirate's comment. "You have something I want." He held out his hand. "Give it to me and I'll let the animals of the jungle claim you instead."  
Barlow laughed again. "You're more stupid than I thought, little captain." He snarled.  
Kate let out an exasperated sigh. "Hand it the fuck over!" She yelled.  
Barlow raised a brow at her and said, "You mean the crystal? Not a chance." He stuffed Iris' crystal back in his pocket.  
At that moment a cry for help rang in everyone's ears--and then another. Soon, more cries sprung out throughout the crowded jungle.  
"It's wild beasts!" Someone shouted before being taken down by the jaws of a lion like creature so huge that not even Barlow compared.  
Barlow seized this moment for his opportunity to escape and bolted for the mountain, heading north.  
Jim was swift and took after Barlow with Kate close at his heels. When Silver was nowhere in sight, Jim stopped for a second and scanned the area. "Silver," Jim yelled.  
Among the chaos Silver answered back: "Go on, Jimbo! I'll keep things at bay here!"  
Jim looked to Kate and she said, "Let's go, Jim. We can't waste anymore time."

The closer they got to the mountain, the less trees and tall grass and insects there were, and the more rugged terrain. In time the three of them were soon looking down at all the green. The air was different and the wind was more forceful without the help of the trees to keep it at bay. Barlow was also running out of places to hide. The only place for him to go was up. He suddenly stopped and spun around, taking out his gun and aiming it at Jim's head.  
"Cover!" Kate yelled, her voice echoing across the mountain.  
The two captains took cover behind large rocks and boulders.  
Barlow screamed at them furiously, baring his fangs. "You can't kill me!" His eyes were crazed and blood shot, his veins pulsating from his forehead. "When I'm done with you, I'll take back your head and present it as a trophy for all the villagers to see. Anyone who gets in my way has a death wish!"  
"Are you done babbling yet?" Jim yelled back.  
Barlow looked in the direction where he heard Jim's voice and shot blindly, hoping to scare him out of his hiding place.  
During this time, Jim and Kate took the opportunity to catch their breaths. Also, it allotted them enough time to reload their guns. Jim looked to Kate and helded up two fingers, signaling to her that he had two bullets left; Kate held up one finger.  
They had three chances to properly take Barlow down.

With one final breath to calm his shaking nerves, Jim came out of hiding and quickly found Barlow. He aimed and fired, hitting his left shoulder. He fired again but missed the pirate by an inch.  
"For fucks sake!" Jim ran up the mountain side, hurtling over large rocks to get to Barlow. "Cover me, Kate!"  
Kate readied her gun and aimed for the perfect opportune moment, but she kept her distance as to not be within reach of Barlow.

Barlow, now wounded, struggled to get up as Jim quickly made his way over. Blood seeped from his shoulder. Jim might not have killed him--yet, but Barlow was deemed handicapped in this fight now. Still, Jim would have to be cautious, because an animal always fought best when wounded and cornered--and Barlow was just that.

The two of them struggled in a fight with their fists. Jim beat down on Barlow with his gun as hard as he could. "You fucked with the wrong captain, asshole!" Jim raised his gun to finish the fight with one final blow to the head, but Barlow took him by surprise and grabbed him. He flipped the young captain around on his back and punched him in the face. "You were saying?" He aimed his gun only mere inches away from Jim's face. "You can join your beloved now."  
Jim took hold of Barlow's wrists and fought him in a desperate attempt to free himself from getting his head blown off. The gun clicked, hitting the ground near Jim's head. His right ear rang, becoming deaf, while he focused on hearing out of his left. "Do it now, Kate!" Jim could barely hear himself.  
It was at that moment Jim looked up at the face of a pirate who knew his end was seconds away. The look of terror and anger filled this pirate's soul in a single moment and for a fraction of a second, Jim pitied Barlow.  
BAM!

The bullet from Kate's gun burst out the front of Barlow's head and hit some rocks a few feet away. Blood and fragments of Barlow's brains and other bodily fluids landed on Jim, and the pirate fell limp on top of him.  
With Kate's help, Barlow was flipped over on to his back and Jim was able to catch his breath once again.  
"I'm sorry." Said Kate.  
"What for?"  
Kate took a few breaths and then said, "For taking your kill."  
Jim smiled. He didn't care. All he wanted was Barlow to be good and dead, and now he was.  
"We should get back to the others." Said Kate, holding out a hand to help Jim to his feet.  
"I know, but first," Jim dug into Barlow's pocket and pulled out Iris' crystal. "Okay, lets go."  
"What about Barlow?" Kate asked once she helped Jim up.  
Jim shrugged. "What about him?" He looked up to the sky and saw black birds flying in circles above them. "Let the birds take care of him."  
Kate smiled. "Sure, Captain."

As the duo made they're way down the mountain carefully and into the jungle again, they were pleased to see that the fight had ended in their favor. The tribes people were busy cutting up the beasts who attacked during the fight, and Jim's and Kate's crew members had their hands full with taking control over what little pirates were still alive after the fight.  
Lee walked up to Jim and Kate. He had his share of cuts and bruises, but nothing fatal. "The battle is over. We've won." He looked passed them. "Where is Barlow?"  
"We left him as an offering to the birds." Jim told him.  
Lee held back a laugh with a grin. "I see. A wise choice."  
Jim scanned the area for Silver but could not find him. "Where's Silver?"  
Lee hesitated for a few seconds. "He was wounded during battle. The beast got him."  
"Is he still alive? Where is he?" Kate demanded to know.  
"He was sent back to the village to be treated."  
"Let's go to him then." Jim said in haste. "What are we standing around for?" He also had Iris to think about. With her crystal back in his possession, her life could be spared.

Lee led Jim and Kate back to the village.  
"Go see Iris. She needs you." Said Kate. "I'll go with Lee to check up on Silver."  
Jim was reluctant to leave. He wanted to see if Silver was alright, but Iris also needed him. But if he were to see Silver first, the old scalawag would scold him and tell him to go be with his sweetheart. So, that's what Jim did.

Leland and the chief were still in the tent looking after Iris.  
Iris' mother looked up at him with hope in her eyes. "I hear the battle is over. Do you have it?" Jim held the crystal up for her to see. She smiled. "Oh! Thank you! Quickly now, not another minute must be lost."  
Jim knelt down beside Iris and placed the crystal back in its rightful place.  
The three of them watched as the crystal molded perfectly into Iris' chest, its glow returning.  
Slowly, but surely, Iris' natural color returned to her skin.  
"When will she wake?" Jim asked.  
"Not sure." Said Leland. "This sort of thing has never happened."  
"Go be with your friend Silver. We'll call upon you when she awakes." Said the chief.

Jim made his way to the hut that Silver was being held and treated. Even though he was tired and could barely keep his eyes open, there were still things he needed to do.  
"Ah, Jimbo," Silver said in a raspy voice. He had a bandage over his head and his one good arm had been mangled and wrapped in cloth and giant green leaves, and a fur blanket lay over him to keep him warm.  
"Hey, Silver." Jim sat down next to him. "You did good today."  
Silver laughed weakly. "Did I now? You're too kind, my lad." He coughed and spat out blood.  
"Will you be alright?" Jim asked.  
Silver grinned. "I'm still wondering that myself." He winced in pain and grabbed his gut.  
Jim lifted the fur blanket and saw that his friends belly was wrapped up. No matter how well his wound was bandaged up, blood could still be seen staining the white cloth and the flat bed made of straw and leaves.  
"How does it look?" Silver asked him.  
Jim placed the fur over him again. "It looks fine." His words were almost caught in his throat.  
"You're a terrible lier." Said Silver. "Kate said the last ship standing is able to be fixed up and prepared to leave within a few days. That's good news, is it not?"  
"That's great news." Jim said. "And when we get back to Montressor you can stay at the inn until you're fully able to get out on your own. Remember what Admiral Blake said? You're an upstanding citizen now."  
Silver laughed weakly at this. "Isn't that something?"  
"Do you object?" Jim asked.  
It was a moment before Silver answered him. "Jimbo, my lad, me thinks I'll be stayin' here from now on. I'm in no condition to be moving around. You understand, right?"  
Jim nodded. "Yeah, of course."  
Silver narrowed his cyborg eye at the young captain. "You UNDERSTAND, right?"  
Jim rubbed his jaw. "I won't allow that kind of talk. Captain's orders, you hear me?"  
Silver smiled and rolled his eyes. "As far as I'm concerned, you can't boss me around. We're not on a ship, now are we?"  
Jim was about to take his friend's hand and tell him something important, but was interrupted when Leland came into the hut.  
"Jim, she's awake. Go see here, if you want. I can keep Silver company."  
"Alright,"  
"Go to her, lad," Silver said. "I'm not going anywhere."  
Jim hesitated for a second and then leaned and whispered into Silver's ear: "You'll always be a father to me." He stood up quickly and straightened out his clothes before leaving.  
The look in Silver's eyes was that of content. In that moment of his life, Silver felt as though he had fulfilled his purpose in life, and he was happy.

When stepped back into the tent he was overcome with joy as he saw Iris sitting up and slurping some soup.  
The chief stood and walked over to Jim, placing a hand on his shoulder. She said nothing, only smiled and then left the two to be alone.  
Iris set her bowl of soup down and opened up her arms to Jim. She let him bring her in into a warm embrace. They held on to each other for a long while, taking in each other's scent and warmth.  
"I'm sorry," Jim whispered in her ear and then kissed her cheek.  
"Its okay," she told him. "Don't blame yourself. This isn't your fault." She kissed him back.  
"How are you feeling?" He asked.  
Iris touched her crystal. "I'm okay. I just feel a little weak right now." She paused. "My mother told me everything that happened. You and your people saved my village, Jim. We are forever indebted to you."  
Jim caressed her hair. "What happens now?"  
"Well," started Jim. Kate's ship will be fixed and prepared to go within a few days, and from there we will be able to go back to Montressor."  
Iris nodded. "I wish you could stay." She bowed her head, feeling sad.  
"Come with me." Jim lifted her head to look at him. "You don't have to stay here. Let someone else take over. Haven't you sacrificed enough already? You should be able to live the life you want without others making you feel bad about it." He kissed her.  
"And what if I choose to stay? What would you do?" She asked him.  
Jim thought for a few seconds. "If that is what you want, then I won't stop you. But if you came with me that doesn't mean you'd never see your mother or village again. We can always come visit. But," he said in caution. "If you stay here it would be very hard to make you my wife and have a family together. I want you, Iris, but if staying here is what will make you happy, then I won't argue." He kissed her again. "And I would stay here if not for my mom. I can't leave her all alone."  
"I know." Said Iris.

There was much to think about, but for now the two lovers stayed quiet as they continued to sit and enjoy each others company. To Jim, it had felt like years since he last held Iris so freely. He carefully slipped off her clothes and then his own and hid under the covers with her.  
As Iris allowed Jim to caress her, she wrapped her arms around him and depended their kiss. Flesh against flesh was what they both desired from the other. And although still feeling weak, Jim took his time with her and was gentle. He sucked on her lips and kissed her neck and then left little trails of soft kisses on her shoulders and all the way down to her crystal where he massaged it with his lips. He then slipped his fingers down to her clitoris and rubbed slowly, working Iris into a lustful sweat and soon felt her body shake from an orgasm. Jim was in the heat of the moment and carefully slipped inside of Iris, feeling the juices of her orgasm surround his manhood. He hid his face into her neck and rocked slowly with her.  
How could he leave her? How could he leave Iris behind? Now matter how badly he wanted her to go back to Montressor with him, the choice was ultimately Iris' in the end.  
Jim reached his climax and struggled to keep his moaning to a minimum as the pleasure was absolutely overwhelming. His cum dripped from Iris as he released himself and lied beside her.  
The couple fell fast to sleep in each other's arms and dreamed of nothing more than being together always.

The next few days passed quickly. Everyone worked together to heal the wounded and fix the ship, and Iris had returned to normal, walking around and talking with everyone.  
"Has the chief told you how everything will go when we prepare to leave?" Leland walked over to his son.  
"'We'?" Jim said.  
Leland cleared his throat before saying, "Did you really think I wouldn't come back?"  
Jim said nothing in regards to what his father said. "Yes, the chief told me." He thought he would at least answer his father with that.  
The plan was: when the ship was ready, the people of the village would gather at the mountain and form a circle. With the power of their crystals resting within them, they were able to control the swirling storm that surrounded the planet and would be able to make an opening for the ship to pass through.  
"How long are you going to stay upset with me?" Leland asked.  
"As long as it takes."  
Leland sighed. "Jim, I had no ship to get back to you. I had nothing to fix the lifeboat that I arrived here in. I was stuck!"  
Jim turned to his father. "Look, we can talk about this later. I have other things on my mind right now." He paused. "And I'm not mad...at least not as much as I was. You helped Iris and for that I am grateful. The best thing you can do for me is give me some time, okay? We can talk more once we set sail."  
Leland nodded. "Alright, Jim." He gave his son a pat on the back and started walking away. "Everyone is heading to the mountain soon. That's where we will say goodbye."

In the next few minutes everyone gathered together and started their walk up the mountain. They had climbed higher than when Jim and Kate fought Barlow and could see the ship floating in the air, ready to go.  
Beside Jim and Iris, Silver was carried up on a cot made out of wood and straw. He was too weak to move on his own. Iris held on to his hand as they walked, comforting him.  
When they reached their destination, the people of the village formed a circle and held hands. This area of the mountain was fertile with luscious green grass and flowers, and among the beautiful landscape were crystals of past lives; they gleemed in the sunlight.  
Silver was removed from his cot and placed down on a soft patch of grass. He groaned in pain. "Gently now." He said.  
Iris and Jim knelt down beside him.  
"What's with all the gloomy faces?" Silver tried to joke but he only made himself feel worse and coughed up blood. The blood was dark and thicker, showing signs that his body was quickly shutting down.  
"Thank you, Silver, for keeping me safe." Said Iris. "I will never forget you."  
Silver smiled. "Ah, no need to thank this cyborg. It was my pleasure." He winced in pain again.  
"Are you scared?" Jim suddenly asked. He struggled to keep his wits about him.  
A thoughtful look spread across Silver's face. "No. My only regret is not being in your life longer." He then pulled something out of his pocket: a tiny golden ring. "I've held on to this for far too long." And he placed it inside Jim's palm.  
"What's this for?"  
Silver smiled, his lips quivering as he struggled to hold it. "When I was young I loved someone, but I missed my chance. My sweat heart has long since been gone. This old heart of mine knows that ring can be put to better use. No sense in holding on to it any longer." He coughed up more blood.  
"Thank you, Silver." Jim and Iris looked at each other. They both knew that Silver wanted them to be together, and thus he had given them the ring that would one day, hopefully, unify a marriage.  
Silver looked up at the sky. It was so clear and beautiful, and at long last, Silver breathed his last and passed on from his mortal life and into the next, and he did it with a faint smile on his face.  
Jim and Iris stepped away from Silver's body and watched as the grass grew and entangled the old pirate. It covered him completely and pressed his body to the soil of the land, securing that spot as his grave.

Everyone was waiting for Iris to join the circle now.  
"You can still come with." Jim told her. "We can still have a life and family together. We can make things right."  
Iris' face was twisted with pain and guilt. She didn't know what to do. "I will never stop loving you, no matter how far away you are from me."  
Jim heaved a heavy sigh. "So this is your choice?" Iris said nothing. Jim grabbed her hands and rubbed them gently. He had told her that he wouldn't argue with her. "Iris," he leaned his forehead against hers as he whispered her name and gave her one last kiss.  
Kate's voice spoke out. "Jim, we should get going."  
Jim looked back to see Kate standing with Admiral Blake and Amelia. They were all waiting for him.  
Before turning away, Jim kissed Iris' hand. He didn't want to leave, but he had to. His place wasn't here, it was back in Montressor where his own mother anxiously waited for his return.

When Jim was gone from sight, Iris joined her mother in the circle.  
"You are in pain, my child."  
A few tears ran down Iris' cheeks. "I'm strong enough." She replied. "Lets start the chant so that our friends may be able to pass safely."  
The chief let go of her daughters hand and turned her about, facing her. "Go, Iris."  
"But what about you, mother? And everyone else?"  
Iris' mother looked at the villagers. "We are strong enough."  
Iris smiled sadly. "And who would be chief next if I am gone? It is my duty as your daughter."  
The chief leaned in and kissed Iris on the forehead. "And it is my duty as a mother to see my daughter happy." She looked to Lee. "Besides, I have someone in mind who would be a great leader for our village."  
Iris gave her mother a tight embrace. "I will miss you." She sniffed.  
"We will see each other again." The chief said and broke away from her. "Now go, be with the one you want!"  
"I love you!" Iris said before taking off and down the mountain side and back to her village and all the way to the beach where Jim was getting ready to board the ship.

Jim was one of the last to board the ship. He had waited, hoping Iris would come find him.  
"Jim," Kate said. "Are you ready? Everyone else is on the ship." She was already making her way up.  
"Yeah," said Jim. "I'm ready." He climbed on to the ladder.  
"Jim!" A voice shouted out across the beach. Jim looked back and hopped off the ladder as he saw Iris pop out from the trees. She was running towards him as fast as she could.  
"Wait!" She yelled breathlessly.  
Jim started making his way to Iris, picking up speed and meeting with her the rest of the way. They collided together and fell on to the soft sand. Iris gave him soft kisses all over his face and lips and held on to him tightly.  
"I'm going with you! Please, don't go without me!"  
"Never," Jim returned those loving kisses.  
"Come on you two love birds!" Kate called out to them.  
Jim swooped Iris up into his arms and carried her to the ladder.  
"Its good to have you back, Iris." Kate said and she gave Iris a genuine smile before getting on to the ship.

Once on deck, everyone looked to the sky and saw the storm of crystals spreading apart.  
"Now is our chance!" Hollered Amelia. "Men, ladies, at the ready!"  
"Hey," said Kate. "This is my ship."  
Amelia grinned. "I can't help myself."  
The ship started up nicely and took off at a light speed, slowly gaining momentum. The gravitational lever was pulled and the shield formed around the ship. Everything was right again.  
Iris looked back at her home, the place where she had grown up, and watched as it got smaller. And soon, as they passed through the storm without any troubles, the crystals took their original form and the planet was once again protected.  
"We'll see them again." Jim told her.  
Iris nodded. "I know."  
"Jim..."Leland came up behind them. "Can we talk now?"  
Jim looked to Iris. "I'll be in one of the rooms." She said to him.

Jim and Leland were now alone and away from prying ears and eyes.  
"What do you want to talk about?" Jim asked.  
"Everything," he said. "But for now lets talk about us. Let me start by apologizing again. I never meant to hurt you and your mother the way I did. I was a foolish man."  
"At least you finally admit it."  
Leland sighed. "I'm thankful for Silver. He was there for you when I couldn't be." Jim didn't say anything, so Leland continued. "Everything happens for a reason. Sometimes we have to make mistakes or go through heartache to find those reasons."  
Jim crossed his arms. "Are you saying that your abandoning us was for a reason?"  
Leland chuckled nervously. "When you put it like that it sounds really bad, but yeah, maybe that was the only way you could have ever met Silver. Without him, I think our situations right here and now would be very different."  
Jim felt stupid for thinking that for once his father made some sense. "If you say so."  
"And when we get back to Montressor," Leland said. "I'm going to get an honest job and work very hard."  
"No need." Said Jim. "I've given mom everything she could ever want or hope for. I'm the one who worked hard for her."  
"And you did a fine job." He opened his arms. "Can I have a hug?"  
Jim looked around the ship to see if anyone was watching them.  
Slowly, but surely, Jim leaned in and gave his father a quick hug.  
"Was that so bad?" Leland asked.  
Jim struggled to find something to say. "It was...okay."  
Leland chuckled. "Go ahead and be with your woman. I won't keep you any longer."

Jim made his way across the ship and looked up at Kate as she minded the ship. "What room is Iris in?"  
"The third door down on the upper level. By the way," she said. "Nice hug."  
Jim was embarrassed. "Shut up."  
Kate only laughed.

Just as Kate said, Jim found the room where Iris was. He saw her clothes on the floor and could hear water running in the bathroom. When he opened the door he saw the mirror fogged and steam rising from the shower. He quickly undressed and joined Iris.  
They washed each others bodies and traded sweet kisses back and forth before hopping out of the shower and drying off.  
"Go wait for me in the bedroom." Jim told Iris.  
"Why? Just come with me."  
"I'll be there in a moment, I promise." Iris left the bathroom and Jim picked up his pants and pulled the gold ring from his pocket and brushed off any dirt that might have gotten on it.

When Jim went to meet up with Iris she was lying on the bed, waiting for him. The view of her naked body on top of the silky covers was so inviting.  
"I have something for you." Jim stood at the foot of the bed.  
Iris crawled over to him and sat up on her knees. "What is it?"  
Jim opened his palm, revealing the ring.  
A somber look spread across her face. "Silver,"  
"He wouldn't want us to be sad for him." Jim told her as he took her hand and slipped the ring on her finger. "Iris," he said. "Please, be my wife."  
Iris smiled, blushing. "Yes."  
They fell back on to the bed together, making love as they would for the rest of their lives.

 _Epilogue:_  
_A few years had gone by and Iris and Jim were making their way back to an old familiar planet surrounded by a beautiful storm of crystals. They opened up, providing safe passage for the grand ship to pass through._  
_When they landed, the island had changed little, but it was not the same for those who lived there._  
_Iris' mother, Lee, and a few others were there to greet them._  
_"I see you brought visitors." Said Lee._  
_A small child was hiding behind Jim. She poked her head out and gazed up at the strangers before her. Her hazel looked up at them in wonder, her short brown hair swaying in the wind. And in Jim's arms was a small boy, a toddler, and he too had green eyes and brown hair like the little girl. But it wasn't just the four of them; Iris was with child, her third one, and she was more than half way through her pregnancy._  
_Also, Leland and Sarah were there as well._  
_"This is Iris' home planet? Amazing!" Sarah was in absolute awe._  
_"I'm glad you like it so much." Said Iris' mother and she bent down to greet the little girl. "What is your name?"_  
_"Naomi," the girl replied. "Who are you?"_  
_"I'm your grandmother."_  
_Naomi looked up at her in shock and then flashed her eyes up at her parents, smiling._  
_"And who is the little boy?"_  
_The little boy was too shy to answer, so Jim said, "His name is Sebastian."_  
_Lee stepped in. "Its good to see you. Let's make our way to the village." The jewelry and necklaces he wore signified that he was now the chief. Iris was happy for him._

 _The village had grown since last they were here. People were cooking food and prepping for a celebration. This was a very much long awaited day. There was singing and dancing and people doing tricks with fire and objects. Jim and Iris enjoyed it and their kids loved it._  
_Once everything had settled down and it was close to nightfall, Jim and Iris led their children up the mountain side. A trail had been made to make the walk easier and fire totems were set up to help guide their way._  
_"Where are we going?" Naomi asked._  
_"Its a surprise." Jim told her and he put his fingers to his lips._

 _When they made it, they saw just how much greener the area had become. And in the middle, where an old familiar grave lay, Iris and Jim knelt down beside it._  
_"What's this?" Naomi asked._  
_"A grave," Iris answered her. "Our friend, Silver, was buried here six years ago; a year before you were born."_  
_"Oh," said Naomi. "You mean the Silver you have told us about before?"_  
_Jim nodded. "Yes, but there's one last story we need to tell the both of you."_  
_Sebastian clapped his tiny hands. "Story time!"_  
_Jim cleared his throat before starting: "On the clearest of nights, when the winds of the Etherium were calm and peaceful, the great merchant ships, with their cargos of Arcturian solar crystals, felt safe and secure. Little did they suspect that they were pursued by..." Jim paused. "Pirates!" The children gasped. "And the most feared of all these pirates was the notorious Captain Nathaniel Flint."_  
_"What happened next, daddy?" Little Sebastian spoke up._  
_Jim smiled to himself. "There were nights when the winds of the Etherium, so inviting in their promise of flight and freedom, made one's spirit soar!"_

_And they did..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has ended. Please share it, like it, or read it again. Whatever you like!  
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I have a book published called Secret of Epping Forest.  
> Here is the ISBN: 978-0692142875  
> Or try the direct link: https://www.amazon.com/Secret-Epping-Bridget-Kathleen-Pueppke/dp/0692142878/ref=sr_1_fkmrnull_1?keywords=secret+of+epping+forest&qid=1551317042&s=gateway&sr=8-1-fkmrnull
> 
> Please support a starving artist!


End file.
